The Lies and Secrets of 'The Potters'
by Severus Snape Admirer
Summary: What if Harry wasn't James son? What do a few hidden letters at Hogwarts reveal? James Potter seems like a typical father figure but is he really? Harry is abused and pushed to limits in third year. Will more secrets push Harry over the edge?
1. Prologue Chapter 1

_** the Beginning(Prologue)**_

_Lily Evans was walking down the street of Spinner's End to talk to__a friend she had__refused to see__since he had__ gotten the dark mark. She was aware that in a few days she was to be married to James Potter but, she didn't love him like she loved Severus. When she got to the door, she knocked and was__so relieved to see him that she knocked him over__ as she embraced him._

"_Lily?" he said as he got up off the floor and gave her a hand so they could embrace properly._

"_Sev, I've missed you so much, and I wanted to see you again so badly!" Severus gave Lily a look that she knew meant 'What about Potter?' and dismissively added "James is off with Remus and Sirius until tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into his house._

"_Why can't you see that you're not happy with them?" Severus said desperately, "You don't want to marry him, Lily, I know you don't! You've been here barely a minute, and I know already!" Lily just looked at him sadly. "Please, Lily, don't do this! If not for me, then do it for yourself!"_

_"Severus, I have to! The wedding is so close, if I backed out now, it would be embarrassing for both of us, and it would break his heart." She insisted._

_"Lily, I know you. I know that's not what's stopping you." Severus said pleading and sadness clear in his eyes and posture. He wanted the truth. About why she refused to back out of the wedding, yes, but more about why she wanted to in the first place._

_"Well, there's all the money we put into to wedding. It wasn't cheap, and we still have to pay, now, even if I do call it off. So that's a waste of nearly 5000 galleons." She said uncertainly. She really didn't care about the money, and she knew that Severus would know that. "I just... don't think I love him like__I used to." She admitted, staring__ at her shoes._

_"You don't have to throw away the whole wedding, Lils." He told her, putting an arm around her waist and lifting her chin so he could look her directly in the eyes, "Just the man." He said it in a way that left no question as to who he was hoping she would marry instead._

"_Severus, you know as well as I - probably more than I - how dangerous that would be for us. And I couldn't do that to James. I may not love him, but I do care for him, Severus." She told him, removing his hands from her body. She walks quickly to sit on the sofa near the fireplace. Severus followed, taking a seat next to her, just far enough away that they did not touch._

_"I know I've never said it, Lily," Severus said hesitantly, fiddling with a loose thread in his robes,__staring at__ his lap, and feeling very much like a young boy, "But I love you." He didn't look up, afraid to see his once best friend's reaction. He wanted so badly to keep talking. To tell her everything about her that he loved - how she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking, or nervous. How she played with the cord when she was on the phone, or how her eyes shone like real, polished emeralds when she laughed. All the little things he had missed so dearly in the years passed._

_"I know." Lily replied in a whisper. Severus' head snapped up, to see she had also been staring at her lap. "I've known for years." She whispered, her voice cracking as a tear slid down her cheek._

_"Then why..." Severus found he was unable to finish his question. Even with looking at him, Lily knew what he wanted to say._

_"I wanted to." She said, looking up. "I loved you, Severus. I still do." There was a short silence. "I wanted to tell you in our last year. I came back from Christmas holiday, and I was going to tell you, but... I saw your arm, and the mark, and I remembered 5th year, again, after the exams. And I couldn't. It was too dangerous, and too bloody painful."_

_Severus said nothing but decided to stare at a wall that was dotted with green and black. After a few minutes, he got up and went into the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches while Lily sat and waited for him to say something. When he came back, she munched on a sandwich when he finally broke the long silence and said._

"_I guess it was too much to ask for, seeing as you and that bloody Potter were practically inseparable after school was out."_

"_I know, Sev." __Lily said sadly,__ "But it's your own fault. You were the one who called me a 'mud-blood', you were the one who joined He Who Must Not Be Named, and you, Severus, were the one hanging around with those evil, sadistic criminals." Lily said sharply. "And James, Remus and Sirius were there to comfort me when so few others were._

"_Your right Lily and I am truly sorry for all of it, especially for what__I called you.__ There's not been a second since I said it that I haven't felt remorse. After...You wouldn't talk to me... You wouldn't even look at me... I had nothing left. No real happiness, no will to do anything. I just did what I was told, unthinking, unfeeling. You were my everything, and I threw it away. Let it slip between my fingers, because I was stupid enough to let those two terrible, evil words slip through my lips." he said sadly, desperately and__sincerely while__ counting in his mind to calm himself._

_Lily__was breath-ta__ken and deeply touched by the honesty and sincerity__in__ Severus' words __and __she kissed him, and before they knew it, they were up the__ next morning getting their clothes back on._

"_Lily, I'm so sorry about not stopping this! You are going to be in so much trouble and what if the dark lord had one of his followers come to see me?" Severus said panicking and trying to figure out what had just happened._

"_It is fine Severus, I have no regrets whatsoever about this whole thing, and no one has to know. Even if they did, who cares? That doesn't mean going around telling people, mind you." She said cheerfully._

"_Surely you wanted to wait until you were married and enjoy it with Potter?" Severus said frowning, and at the same time holding back a smile._

_Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door and a voice called out "Severus, it's Lucius and I need to talk to you right away!"_

"_Quick Lily, follow me! There's a secret passage. The tunnel will take you to the playground we used to play at. Yes, I know I never told you because I never felt you had to know and now's not really a good time." Severus said as they ran down the stairs and rushed towards a big old grandfather clock. He muttered__a__ few__incantations and the clock opened up into a tu__nnel._

"_Take care of yourself Severus!" She said as she kissed him again._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Severus said sadly._

"_I don't think so." She said sadly, "James and I must go into hiding, and we've arranged it all with Dumbledore and Sirius. Sirius will be our secret keeper, Sev, no one else will know where to find us. I can't come back here."_

_"I'll miss you." Severus said, arranging his face in a cold, emotionless mask. Lily knew the mask was designed for Severus' safety, and the safety of those he loved, but it still hurt to look at it._

_After the war, if we're still alive, Severus..." Lily said slowly, looking__her secret lover__directly in the__ eye, "I'll come back. I'll leave James, and we can be together. I promise." She said certainly, a look of determination in her features that Severus could not help but smile at._

_"Severus, I know you're in there!" Lucius called from the front door, "Come now, or I shall come in myself! I do not wish to be so rude, Severus!" He yelled irritably._

_"Go now!" Severus rushed, "Quickly!"_

_"I love you." Lily said passionately, caressing Severus' cheek before turning__to run through the__ tunnel.__ she stopped as Severus closed the passageway leaving Lily to find her__ way in utter darkness. She could hear, if she listened, the sounds of Severus allowing Lucius into his home, and Lucius explaining how Bellatrix, her husband and brother-in-law, and 'Barty'__ (whoever that was) had been caught torturing__ some 'Blood-traitors' into insanity. She stood as Severus asked coldly who the 'scum' were, but she__couldn't move fast enough in the darkness to escape the__ answer to Severus' question: The Longbottoms._

5


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Blood & Tears**_

Harry awoke on his 13th birthday to the pain of his scar. "Happy Birthday to me!" Harry thought sarcastically.

"WAKE UP, boy!" called Uncle Vernon with a hard knock on his bedroom door. "What use are you to us asleep? We'd have been better off if you'd been left in an orphanage!" This insult came regularly in this house, as did the Dursley's disregard for Harry's birthday. "Petunia and I will be in the kitchen in 10 minutes, and you had better have our breakfasts ready!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, right away, sir!" Harry responded, quickly pulling on his hand-me down clothes, sized better for a hippo, than for him. Vernon gave a half- satisfied grunt and walked away.

Within seconds, Harry was in the kitchen, pulling pans and various food items from the cupboards and refrigerator. Normally Harry would have made coffee for his uncle. But seeing as he had less than 10 minutes, and Vernon already had coffee sitting on the kitchen table, he didn't bother. This proved to be a big mistake. Harry's aunt and Uncle came into the kitchen just as Harry was setting the last of the food on the table. Vernon surveyed the meal carefully.

"Where's my fresh coffee, boy?" Vernon demanded.

"Why don't you just heat up the coffee sitting a foot in front of you?" Harry said before he could stop himself. Even before Harry had realised he'd said this aloud, his uncle's fist made contact with his mouth, causing blood to gush from his lip.

"I'm sorry uncle!" Harry apologized quickly through the blood now dripping down his chin onto his shirt, "I don't know why I said it!" He panicked as Vernon drew back his arm for another blow, "I didn't mean it!" There was a sickening crunch as Vernon's fist made contact with Harry's nose.

"You are not to speak unless spoken to, and your response should be nothing but respectful!" Vernon bellowed. "Now clean up your mess, and stay in your room until you are called!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, right away sir!" Harry spoke through his tears. Harry rushed to wash the pans and utensils he had used to cook breakfast. He then wiped the kitchen free of blood before running off to his room, drenched in blood and tears. Harry wasn't crying for sadness, he was used to this kind of abuse. His tears came from the pain of a fat lip and a broken nose. He usually wouldn't cry over such minor injuries, but he was so exhausted his body hadn't the energy to deal with physical pain. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, crying, cloth clutched close to his face to stem the flow of blood.

Harry awoke several hours later, still drenched in blood, though the bleeding had stopped. He took a risk in leaving his room to go wash up. Luckily, the Dursleys were nowhere to be found. He debated going to the kitchen to sneak some food, but decided that the risk was too great. He figured it would be better to wait until dinner, which was the only time he was permitted to eat. Instead, he pulled out one of his potion books and worked on his homework.

Tired and too hungry to bear it any longer, he went and got a quick meal that consisted of an apple and cheese. Luckily he wasn't caught or that would have meant huge punishment for his lack of following rules. Then he set to work writing a letter to Ron asking him how his summer was and what he had been doing. All Harry had done when he had got home from his second year of Hogwarts was get beatings, do chores, and have all his precious magic stuff burned. However, he had stored his potion books and wand in a loose floorboard under his bed.

When it was time for bed, he got into his hippo-sized pyjamas, sat on the bed and said:

"Hey mum, I know it's late but I really wanted to talk to you about today. I'm never going to go back to Hogwarts now that my uncle has burned all my stuff. I mean it's nice and I have a few great friends but, Uncle was pretty mad about the dinner party last year. I guess I kind of deserved that punch but, can you get me a family? Not a big one, just a quiet family that loves me and cares for me. Well I better go to bed or I'll be in big trouble with Uncle."

Then he got into bed and fell asleep crying at how he was left in the one place he was never loved. He didn't notice a girl with red hair and green eyes watching over him. She had heard Harry voice his concerns and very quietly whispered "Your wish has already been granted so sleep well my son."

With one last look at her son, she disappeared and Harry slept peacefully for the first night in nearly 12 years.

3


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. I was Wrong about Potter**_

{Snape's dream}

_He was in his classroom grading some essays when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a white light moving. He looked to his left and spied a young girl looking at one of his essays that had fallen on the floor. He noticed all the red writing on the essay and figured it must have been Potter's but he had no clue who she was and what she was doing. Suddenly the girl spoke._

"_Severus, explain to me why you failed Harry on this essay right now or so help me I will hex you." _

"_That is of no business to you who I fail and who passes besides you're meddling in…" he stopped for the girl had whipped around and was facing him directly and only one person had green emerald eyes that sparkled like that ; Lily._

"_Severus I have a right as his mother and your friend to ask and say that what you're doing is wrong. He has an amazing essay right here and all I see is a big fat F on top of it for who knows what reason."_

"_Lily, he has done nothing right since he walked into my classroom. The first class of the year he was caught not paying attention." As he tried to get Lily to sit down but, she was very mad at him and stood glaring at him._

"_OH MY GOD! Severus he wasn't disrespecting you he was trying to copy what you had said in his journal." She said clearly irritated by his lack of observation when it came to her son._

"_Well I didn't ask anyone to copy it down and besides he was downright rude to me when I asked him some questions and he didn't even know them."_

"_Your wrong Severus, he knew the answers and has ever since but, because of the way you treat him he never told you."_

"_What?" Severus said taken aback._

"_Face it Severus, you don't see my SON as an individual! You see him as his father and nothing else. Do you even read his essays? He has been good at potions for ever but, you've been blinded by hatred towards James." Lily said looming over him and making the potion master sink lower in his chair. _

"_Oh well he's off at the Dursley's where he no doubt is being treated like the spoiled brat he is." Severus knew as soon as he had said that he would regret it and he was right. Lily whipped out her wand and sent a body bind curse at him. _

"_Shut up for a minute! Do you hear yourself? Harry does not live the ideal life and is not cuddled by my sister. Last night he prayed to me to give him a family that would love him." She whipped out her wand and placed a silencing charm on Severus just before he interrupted her again. "Severus you are hurting my son more than anything however I will give you a chance to redeem your self and be the role model he deserves. On the night of Harry's third year Christmas you will receive a letter and hopefully you will feel horrible of the way you have treated him! She then released the spells and was gone before he could say another word._

{End of Snape's dream}

Snape woke up from his dream with a splitting headache that was threatening to tear his head apart. He went into his private potion lab and grabbed a vial of headache relieving potion. He thought about what Lily had said and felt another pain threaten to rip his heart apart. How could he have been so stupid into treating Lily's son the way he had for nearly 2 years. He then rushed into his classroom and removed Potter's last essay that was on the ground. 'So Lily was here with me?' he thought.

When he had snapped out of his day dreaming he quickly went over to his desk and read the essay. It actually was a perfect essay except for a few spelling mistakes here and there. Then Snape went over to a filing cabinet where all of the 2 previous year's essays were filed away by student. He called out Potter's file and opened it to some more of his essays. He skimmed through a second year one and then a few first years' ones again they were nearly perfect essays. Snape felt tears threatening to stream down his face. 'How could he have let his anger come to this?' He hadn't even bothered looking at any of Harry's essay because he figured he would be like James. He was wrong and then he then he went back over to his desk and removed the notebook he had confiscated in his Potter's first year. In it were the words:

_**Potion Class Outline**_

Bewitch the mind

Ensnare the Senses

Bottle Fame

Brew Glory

Put stopper in death

Lily was right about Potter paying attention in his class and all this time he was just copying a few jot notes. Now onto the new problem; what did she mean about a letter he would receive? He didn't have long for he was soon heading for the Great Hall to see the students return for another year at Hogwarts. He promised himself that he would make an effort to be nice to Potter and pay careful attention to him in class. As he was pondering over what had happened a few hours ago he was caught off guard by an owl handing him a letter.

He opened the letter and saw that he was to come up and see the 'Happy – Go Lucky' headmaster in his office in a few minutes.

He walked up the dungeon steps and headed toward the office entrance. He then said the password 'lemon drops' and walked up the changing stair case. When, he got there the headmaster was in his chair stroking the phoenix named Fawkes.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" he asked as he bowed slowly.

"Yes, Severus you see I have gotten word that Harry is not on the train with the other children. I don't know why that is but, as I can't leave my post I need you to bring him." Dumbledore said sadly. His twinkling eyes pleading with Severus to go and fetch Potter.

"Alright I shall go and fetch your bloody wizarding world saviour Albus!" Snape said grumpily. He felt like a dog, sent to fetch the mail from the end of a driveway.

With that, he turned and walked out and headed down to Hogsmeade. He was halfway there when he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Harry woke the next morning to see his Uncle smiling at him in the living room. He shuttered and tried to get into the kitchen but his Uncle's voice called out to him. "Harry, where are your manners? Are you not going to say hello to your Uncle?"

Harry stiffened but knewing that resisting would make things worth, he quickly walked back over to his Uncle. His Uncle still looked at him with a weird smile before all hell broke loose.

"You bloody boy, what did you do to Dudley?" asked his Uncle angrily while keeping a bone crushing grip on the boy's arm.

"What do you mean? I haven't touched your son at all!" Harry explained but that only caused his Uncle to literally break his arm and continue to press onto the broken bone.

"Think you being funny do you? Dudley, came home with a concussion and he said that you attacked him sexually. Now tell me what you did to him before I kill you." Vernon snarled and removed a knife from his belt and dragged across Harry's neck making him bleed.

"I didn't touch him Uncle, please you gotta believe me!" Harry cried but his Uncle was so angry that he didn't hear anything but his own voice and again brought the knife down on Harry's broken arm and issuing a scream from Harry. Then he threw him to the ground and was about to finish him off with a stab through his heart when suddenly, there was a *POP* and a tall figure with a black robe and crooked nose appeared in the living room. Harry was losing too much blood and falling in and out of consciousness to realize who this person was or what he was doing here. The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon angrily.

"Step away from the boy! And if you do that one more time I will personally kill you without a thought." The silky voice said.

"How dare you walk in here and demand me to move away from MY nephew! He raped my son!" Vernon sshouted as he started to turn red as a tomato and glare at the man. "I will punish him for ruining my family's lives and he WILL get what he deserved." Vernon said as he brought the knife down across Harry's back.

"I said step away from the boy!" The man said as he shouted a body bind curse at Vernon. "There that's better! Now if you will excuse me, Harry and I are late for school, and I don't like to be tardy!" He then walked over to Harry and gently helped Harry up. He lifted the child up into his arms and was turning to go out the door when Harry whispered "Professor?" Harry said opening his eyes a little but barely able to keep from passing out.

"Yes Harry it's your potion teacher. I was wrong about everything and I'm sorry for everything I said." Snape said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"My stuff is under a loose floorboard with my wand!" Harry said before finally passing out from the amount of blood lost. Snape was panicking at this point. He needed to get Harry out of here and in the infirmary but he also need his stuff. Finally his love for Harry won out and he bundled up Harry and walked out the door only to turn on the spot and disappear. Not even noticing a certain boy hiding in the bush with his girlfriend Katrina. Yes, he had lied to his father about the sexual attack but if his father ever found out that his girlfriend was a witch, she would be killed. Besides the freak got what he deserved and technically it was his pay back for the pig tail he had gotten 2 years ago.

"Come on Katrina, let's go back to your house and leave my dad alone to his thoughts." Dudley said before they both left and walked towards the park and eventually Katrina's house.

When he got back to Hogsmeade, he turned and walked quickly up towards the castle and down to the hospital wing. He laid him on a bed and called to Poppy to assist in the healing process. They immediately set to work healing his stab wounds as some were quite a few inches deep. Luckily Snape had made a fresh batch of blood replenishing potion for Madame Pomfrey and quickly set to work giving it to Harry. It took three doses to fully replenish his body with blood. They put a cast on his arm after putting the bone back into place. They then had to deal with several minor cuts' and bruises that were infected. Finally, she gave Harry a healing Draught and he fell asleep instantly. She then pulled Severus aside so as to talk about what she had discovered.

"This is not good Severus; this child in such a bad state he might not make it through the first night. This child has been severely punished and abused for what I can tell a along time! Just recently I found a fresh head injury that has led to a concussion. I will be amazed if this child even makes it the night. I also noticed several scars that look like he's been whipped a good few times!"

"Yes those damn muggles are the reason he is in this state. Petunia's husband even had the gull to try and kill him in front of me. A couple of more hours and he would have been dead." Snape said as he got closer to Harry and moved his fringe away from his scar. He seemed so helpless and needed a better home than what the Dursleys had given him.

"That's the other problem; it appears as though those awful muggles are starving him. I haven't found any trace of food in his stomach at all from today and he's dangerously underweight. He will need a supplement to help him pack on a few pounds and keep him fit. I think a few weeks of no stressful activity should help and early bedtime too Severus if he makes it through tonight! Severus, McGonagall and I have talked and agreed that you should take him on as ward. He needs protection and with a mass murderer after him he needs someone to care for him. "

"No problem, I am very strict when it comes to my snakes and their eating habits. This child won't be any different except for the abuse which will make it tough for him to trust anyone. Let alone his most hated Potion Teacher who is just trying to keep him safe." Snape said cursing himself.

'I should have seen this when he was coming for his many detentions with me. Why didn't he say anything? I would have talked to him about it if I had known this was going on! I am promising to never let him go back to those awful relatives. I will, dare I even think it; adopt the child as my own. I promised to keep him safe from harm, as best I could, and so I will.' he thought.

"Thank you, Poppy, I must go and retrieve his stuff from those god damn muggles. Don't worry they'll still be alive even though they don't deserve it after what I witnessed. " Snape said rolling his eyes at Poppy that had gasped at the thought if him going to finish them off.

"We can't let him go back there Severus even if Dumbledore is still going on about those bloody wards. I have to report this to Child's Welfare." Poppy said determinedly.

"He WON'T be going back not over my dead body and are you CRAZY? Telling Child's Welfare means that Harry would have to go through 2 trials relieving every punishment he's ever received. If this hasn't mentally broken the child I am sure the trails will! Severus snapped.

"But, Severus I have no other choice I must report this to them so that the Dursleys get their 'just desert'. However, you are quite right about him breaking mentally after a horrific trial. Hmmm… let me talk to a friend who works there and see if we can't send them to jail without involving Harry." She said evilly.

Suddenly, an ear splitting scream erupted from outside Poppy's office and they both took off running toward Harry. He was thrashing around on the bed and attempting to stop some force from touching him. "No please no Uncle Vernon I didn't mean to make that cake fall. Please don't hurt me!" Harry said as he let out another scream escape from his mouth.

Poppy rushed over to him and tried to calm him but, her feeble attempts were not getting through to him. If she didn't get him under control the stitches from some of the major wounds would burst. She then looked over at Severus who was in mortal shock at what was happening.

"Severus please try to calm him. If we don't get him under control he will surely burst his stitches or worst hurt himself!" She said while grabbing Harry's hand as he attempted to grab at the invisible hand around his throat.

Severus was brought back to the present and was suddenly over by Harry's head in a heartbeat speaking calmly. "Harry its okay your safe with me and no one is ever going to hurt you. Shh… it's okay just calm down!" As if he was heard Harry stopped and not realizing who he was with moved over to Snape and cuddled in closer. Severus couldn't think of anything to say. Poppy on the other hand left for a few minutes and returned with a blanket.

"Here, you might as well stay the night here so get comfy!" She said thrusting the blanket at Severus.

"No I really should be going to my quarters!" he said and made to move when Poppy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere Severus! As you can see Harry is clearly comforted by you and I won't have you leave just because you feel awkward."

"Fine I guess a night in the infirmary won't kill my reputation BUT do not mention this to anyone especially Potter!" he snapped.

"As you wish, although if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were father and son!" And with that she was gone and in her office getting a few documents ready.

Snape was dumb-struck at the words the medi-witch had just uttered. He looked down at Lily's son and smiled. 'How can one boy still find the will to love even after so much abuse?" he thought to himself. With that he grabbed his wand, turned off the lights and fell asleep hugging the child.

Sometime around midnight Snape woke up to a huge increase in heat. He looked over at Harry and sure enough he was shaking all over even though there was sweat dripping off him. He got up and quickly rushed off to get a fever reducing and a dreamless sleep potion from his private labs.

When he got back he quickly tipped back Potter's head and gently slid the potions down his throat. Then, he sat by Potter's bed and prayed to Lily that her son would make it through the night.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sounds of people whispering by a door. He tried to get up but a hand pushed him down again and when he looked up it was his Potion teacher. Harry flinched back quickly and looked around what he had just realized as the infirmary. He didn't remember being brought to Hogwarts and he most certainly didn't remember getting on the train. Then he felt his side and a rush of pain enveloped him. That's when all his memories came back; being hit by his uncle, someone saving his life, the nightmare everything.

"Hello Potter! Are you ready to join the living now?" Snape asked in his usual sneer.

"Huh?" Harry said looking at his Professor in confusion.

"You gave us quite a scare when you didn't wake up from the healing potion yesterday. You have your no good relatives to thank for that!" Snape said as he tried to control his anger towards his relatives.

"What?" Harry said. 'Oh no they must have found out about my relatives and I'm going to be in big trouble!' Harry thought. "For YOUR information my relatives are nice people. So what if they don't like a wizard that's not a crime." Harry said angrily.

"Potter, they hurt you and who knows what else they've done to you so please let us help you!" Snape said trying to control his anger.

"No, you don't know what it's like! They are good people who are trying to deal with a nephew that is a wizard. They don't ABUSE me!" Harry said angrily.

"Potter, just listen to me! Back there is not love or care that is what we call abuse and if you would just talk to us we can help you. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it now but if you need someone to talk to I will be there. Now come have some breakfast and then if you're lucky you might be able to walk along the hall a bit."

"I don't need your sympathy or your rules now get out of here and leave me alone!" Harry snapped.

"Alright I'll leave! I might as well go to the great hall before class starts and get ready." With that he walked out but, he didn't tell Potter that he was actually going to see his relatives. It was Saturday and Potter had been out for 2 days so he had plenty of time to get his stuff. He walked out of the entrance hall and down to Hogsmeade where he turned and apparated on the spot.

When he had stopped spinning he was in front of the steps of house #4 Private Drive. He quickly covered the distance to the door and angrily knocked on the door. The door opened and a very angry Vernon Dursley stared up at Snape looking like he wanted to hit him.

"What the hell do you and your kind want with us now?" he snapped.

"I wish to grab what remains of Mr. Potter's belongings and then I will deal with you two later." Snape said calmly.

"Too late, freak, I burned his belongings so go on back to that stupid school and leave us alone!" Vernon said as his face turned red with anger.

"Yes you may have burned his school books but, Harry has confronted me about the stuff he has hidden away from the likes of you and I will be getting it." Snape said as he pushed past Vernon and went up the stairs. He was about to yell down and ask which room was Harry's when he found it. It had a pet door and a few padlocks on it. He muttered a little incantation and the door opened on its own accord. He then walked over to Harry's bed and noticed that indeed one of the floorboards was loose. He bent down and gently lifted the board up and his heart skipped a beat at what he had found.

Inside was Harry's wand, his potion equipment, his starter kit and a scrunched up note. He grabbed the note and unrolled it to see that it was a page from his journal. It was burnt on the sides and tears were on it like this page had really gone through a lot. The date was right after his first Potion class:

_My first Potion Class!_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hey! I haven't written in you for along time since my uncle went on a burning rampage with letters from Hogwarts. Anyways, I'm at Hogwarts and everyone is so nice to me and um I got sorted into Gryffindor which is pretty cool. I felt like I belonged somewhere when I was there. So anyways I had my first potion class which I think is kind of like Cooking except a lot more complicated. So anyways I was so excited until my Potion teacher stopped me from copying notes. Oh well I kind of should've paid a bit more attention but, I thought I was doing the right thing. _

_So I let that go but, I still miss that notebook but at least I had you. So anyways that part was okay until he started asking some really hard questions. I knew the answers because I had looked over my textbooks and a few extra I asked Hagrid to buy for me which was really nice. I wanted to give out the answers but Hermione looked like she really wanted to answer so I told him I didn't know them. Then he yelled at me for telling him to pick Hermione which scared me. I know he's really strict but, I have a feeling he does that for a reason. He just wants to keep us safe so he get's really strict and I think he's a great teacher. Of course, I can't tell him that or my friends because they will think I'm mental. Oh well Vernon's yelling at me so I better go or I'll be in huge trouble!_

_Harry Potter_

Snape was heartbroken as he skimmed over the journal entry a few more times before stashing it in his pocket on his pants. He then the looked down at the books and sure enough there were quite a few potion books that were way beyond Harry's year. He also noticed that he had a few phials with potion in them. They appeared to have been recently made. One was filled with Calming Draught, another with boil cure potion, another with a blood replenishing potion and another with could it be Felix Felicis potion or 'Liquid Luck'. He quickly gathered them up along with his books, shrunk them and then place them in his pocket on his pants as well. He then grabbed Potter's wand and added that to his things in his pocket and then walked over to the door. He then turned and walked down the stairs where the 3 Dursleys were fearfully cringing in the corner of the living room.

"A-A-Are y-y-you l-l-leaving?" asked a stuttering Dudley.

'I was but, thanks to you I can finally give you what you deserve as well as make you pay for all the hurt you have caused Harry." Snape said taking out his own wand and pointing it at the Dursleys.

"You leave my family alone Severus!" Petunia snapped causing Vernon to turn to her in shock.

"You know this man Pet?"

"Unfortunately, yes he was one of my sister's stupid freaks who told her about her 'gift'. It's your fault that she got herself blown up along with that ungrateful Potter." Petunia said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you dare insult Lily in front of me?" Snape said and with a flick of his wrist a strand of rope was around Petunia's neck and arms. "There that's better now let's all be polite and get this over with so we can all get on with our lives hum?" Snape said threateningly.

"I will not come quiet as you say while you try to kill us with those stupid sticks. It's my house and you sir are breaking and entering so I suggest that you leave at once!" Vernon said angrily.

"Very well, we shall do it the hard way!" With that said, he flicked his wrist and suddenly a crack with heard causing Vernon to yell out in pain. He then headed towards Petunia and said menacingly. "You could've been a great mother figure to Harry but, because of your hatred you verbally abuse him." So with another swish of his wand blood started to drip from Petunia's nose. The he did another few flicks giving them unbearable pain as well as spell to show an image of Potter asking his relatives for help whenever they got angry. That done, he left cheerful knowing that the spells would not give in until he left except for the last one which would end on Harry's 17th birthday.

When he got back to Hogsmeade, he quickly walked into a stationary store. He walked up to store clerk and asked "Do you have a journal set of 2 books?" The store clerk paused and after a few minutes responded.

"Why yes, I have a set of journals left for 10 galleons. It contains 3 books where 2 are set up as mirror so like if I write in one the same thing I wrote in the first will be written in the second. It's for parents that are worried about their kids being abused or bullied. The other one is your basic journal. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes please!" Snape said knowing that was exactly what he needed to figure out what was going on in Harry's life. However, he stopped himself as thought 'Wait, if I do that he will never open up to me and tell me his problems. I should let him come to me for help not the other way around.' "Sir, I changed my mind and would like a plain journal that is private in everyway imaginable."

"No well then this journal for 13 galleons should be just what you need. It's a bit more expensive as it has all the latest privacy spells on it and a key. Is it for you? " The store clerk asked as he pulled from a shelf a blue journal. It had a Gryffindor emblem on the cover and a ribbon attached to mark your page.

"No it's for a child and I will definitely be buying this! I also need a little something to put in the front cover like a poem or something." Snape said taking the journal from the store owner and following him to a bunch of poems.

"What sort of poem are you looking for?"

"A motivating poem for a child that is terrified of the 'dark'!"

"Okay well here a few so take a look and let me know which one you want while I wrap up the journal." The store clerk said after he handed a pile of poems to Snape and went back to his desk.

Snape looked long and hard through the many poems when finally one caught his attention. He pulled it out and looked at the piece of paper which had on it:

***Show you the Light***

I know you're afraid

When darkness surrounds you

I know what you fear

In the Night

I know that it's bad

But it will get better

Just let me show you the light

Don't be scared

I'm here beside you

I will protect you

From the darkness and the night

Don't you fear

Nothing can harm you

I'll stay here with you

To word off the fright

And show you the light

I know how you feel

I was there before you

For years I was

Fighting the dark

I know that you cry

When no one can hear you

I know how the fear leaves a mark.

I know how you hurt

For years ago I hurt too

And I know that time heals the fright

If you let someone show you the light

It was perfect for Harry or so he thought so put all the other poems back where he had found it and headed back to the store clerk. He handed him the poem which he placed in the bag and paid for the items before walking out of the store. He then continued his way up the castle and into the Infirmary where Potter was reading a book.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone and stay away from me!" Harry said angrily.

"As much as I would love that to happen Potter that is hardly unlikely since we both have potions together. Now I just stopped by to give you your stuff from the Dursleys." Snape said trying to hide the journal from Potter's view.

"What's in the bag, Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing Potter it's none of your business!" Snape snapped.

With that, he deposited Harry's stuff and set off down to the Headmaster's office. He got to the stairs, spoke the password and went up the revolving steps. He knocked on the door and where he heard a muffled 'Enter' he walked in.

"Ah Severus what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore said with his stupid twinkle in his eyes.

"Cut the crap Albus you know why I'm here!" Snape said angrily.

"I'm afraid the answer has slipped my mind so why don't you explain to me?" Albus said while he offered a disgusting lemon drop.

"I'm here to ask why Potter is STILL living with his goddamn relatives that do nothing but hurt him!" Snape said menacingly.

"Well surely Severus you know the answer to that!" When he got no reply he continued. "The blood wards are to keep him safe from any of the Dark Lord's followers. He needs to go back with them so that Lily's spell keeps him safe."

"WHAT? Albus those muggles are the reason he almost died when he was brought here. If he had stayed there a minute longer he would've been dead! He shall not go back there even if I have to kidnap him myself!" Snape said defiantly.

"Well as much as that sounds like a good idea I have custody over the child and I'm the one who state where the boy is to live!" Albus said calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Albus you care more about the wizarding world than the boy himself! He could have died and then what would have happened? We act as if nothing has happened?" Snape said glaring at Dumbledore.

"He will be going back however I will make sure that we place some wards around him so his relatives can't hurt him." Dumbledore said with more tension in his voice.

"A few spells will do nothing for the boy and besides I swore an oath to Lily that I would keep her boy safe. I have seen kids coming from abused homes and a few spells do NOTHING! Sure the physical pain is gone but that's nothing can save them from Verbal abuse. Many kids die from Verbal abuse because they can't take it. I've lost a few good student like that and this one will not be the next to die" Snape said venomously and walked out the door so the dunderhead of a headmaster could have some time to think things through.

When he got down to his chambers he headed straight for his private potion room. There, he grabbed a vial of calming draught and drank it down. He couldn't believe how inconsiderate the headmaster was about Harry staying with his relatives. That man was delusional and didn't obviously care for the welfare of the child. He then pulled out the entry from Harry's old journal and read it over. The child was right about everything and now he had gone and made it worse.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Minerva? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be roaming the corridors for out of bed students?" Snape asked curiously.

"Yes I should be but, I heard that you talked to Albus about stopping Harry from staying with his relatives. What's gotten into you lately?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Minerva he can't go back and you know it! His relatives almost killed him and if I hadn't been there he would've been dead." Snape said with tension in his voice.

"I know and I do agree with you on that but unfortunately we have very little power when it comes to the placing of Potter. Dumbledore took legal custody of him and unless James can come magically back and take care of him we are out of luck. "McGonagall said.

"What can we do Minerva? Sit around and wait until the wards go off signalling that Potter is dead? I have to try for Lily and dare I even think it adopt him." Snape said sadly.

"Severus you know we won't let that happen and besides there is plenty of time for us to find him a new home. Even if Albus has 'shot his bolt' as the muggles say." Minerva said encouragingly.

"Yeah I guess now do you mind going? I have a lot of essays to attend to and I'm really tired." Severus said as he yawned.

"Sure thing but just remember; James is long gone and Harry has done nothing wrong." She reminded him for the third time that night.

"Thank-you for stating the obvious McGonagall and I might consider taking that into account." Severus replied shortly before pushing McGonagall out the door, locking it and heading to his room. As he entered his room, he looked to his picture of Lily and whispered. "I promise to make it up to you both and I think I was wrong about Harry." Then he kissed the photo, turned the lights off and fell asleep.

_**A/N**__**: **__Also Dudley was never attacked by Harry. He just said it so his father would kill him and then he wouldn't get in trouble for loving a witch. Yes, she will be seen in later chapters but not for awhile and no she's not going to be friends with Harry. __Poem written by my best friend J.! And thanks for giving me a shot and I hope you guys will consider reading my other stories as well. P.s rating was put up encase Harry decides to self-harm himself or worse things. Thanks for giving me a chance and if anyone has ideas for my next chapters let me know and I might write a chapter credited to you. Also you will soon have hints about the secret that James kept from his family. If anyone wants to guess….feel free and you might just get a sneak preview! :) Love Severus Snape Admirer_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. The Truth: One Way or Another **_

A few weeks later, found Harry standing in front of Poppy. She was doing a check-up to determine if he could be released from the hospital wing. She finally finished and stood to admire the young boy in front of her. He was still extremely thin for her liking, (but with supplements he would improve) his face was shallow and his hair was longer than before which now covered his scar.

"Well Mr. Potter you are free to go but make sure to keep coming back here every 2 weeks. Also here is the nutrient supplement you need to take for at least 3 months. You need to take 1 teaspoon before every meal." She said handing a white bottle that contained it.

"Yes Mrs. Pomfrey but before I go can you do me a favour please because it's important." Harry said as he grabbed the potion bottle from the medi-witch quickly.

"That depends on what the favour is Mr. Potter. Care to elaborate as to what this favour is?" Poppy said looking at him curiously.

"Can you place a few glamour charms on me so my injuries don't show?" Harry said motioning to the stab wounds that would lead to scars eventually.

"Harry, I-I-I don't know what to say?" Poppy said eyes wide in shock at James and Lily's child. 'Denial' Poppy thought as she looked at Harry in surprise. She knew that this was one of his ways for keeping the secret away from his friends but didn't they have the right to know the truth?

"Alright, I will place glamour charms but they will only last until next semester and before you interrupt…" Poppy said as she put a hand up to stop the interruption. "You are lucky that I am EVEN placing them on you in the first place. But ask your self this; is what you are doing right to your friends? Have they not been your friend and helped you when you needed it? Think about it Mr. Potter!" Then with a flick of her wand the injuries were gone as if they never existed in the first place.

"Thanks Ma'am! I never ask for something from you ever again!" He said giving her a quick hug and running out the door to his dorm.

As Madame Pomfrey watched the child leave she felt a sense of pride welling up inside of her. Harry had never looked that happy then when he had been sorted into Gryffindor. However, a few feet away from her heard the sound of a quill scratching against parchment.

She looked over at Harry's file and saw the name flashing. This she knew only happened when a student's name was incorrect and out of date. This had happened on another occasion when the child had been placed in a guardian's care. However, Harry's parents died so how could it have been in need for an update. She walked over and what she saw written gave her the shock of her life. Now written on the document was three words:

_This belongs to: Harry Evans Snape_

'How can that be?' she thought. She was still mauling it over when Lupin walked into the room appearing to be looking for someone. "Remus I didn't hear you come in? Was there something you needed to ask me about?" she said coming back to the present. 'Obviously Snape has no knowledge that Harry is his son otherwise he wouldn't live at the Dursleys.'

"As a matter of fact I was looking for Harry but as he is not here I will head back to my classroom." Remus said sadly and turned to leave when Poppy grabbed him by the arm, stopping him instantly.

"Remus, I must tell something but swear to me that what you hear does NOT leave this room until I have absolute proof." She said as she released his arm.

"Of course, Poppy I mean you kept quiet about my 'furry' little problem so I shall do the same." Remus said curious at to what had shocked the medi-witch. He knew from being around her often enough that many things did not shock her at all.

"Remus, what do you make of this?" She asked handing Harry's file over to the wolf and pointing at the name when he looked at her confused.

"I guess the truth would eventually find its way out one way or another and yes I know for a fact this true." Lupin said looking at the witch who was completely speechless by the Wolf's statement.

"How did this happen does Severus know that Harry is in fact HIS son?" Poppy said trying to figure out this jumbled up pile of jigsaw pieces that needed to be fit back together.

"The second one is quite easy and the answer is no. He doesn't know that Harry is his son but probably will find out this Christmas if I'm not mistaken. As to the first, it was rather long and complicated but I will try since its lunch time anyway." Lupin said sitting on a chair in Poppy's office where he didn't remember walking into.

"So exactly when did Harry Potter become a Snape? I thought they ended their friendship years ago after he uttered that atrocious word." Poppy asked trying to get all her questions out right away. That is until Lupin stopped her with a hand.

"I would prefer if you let me get to the story without interruptions until the end where you ask them please." He said calmly while she nodded in confirmation. "Good now let's start with 5th year when Snape called her a 'mud-blood'. After she ran off, I followed her alone because James and Sirius wanted to finish off with Severus. Anyways I followed her and met her at her favourite lookout point where she and Severus used to come…."

_{Lupin's Flashback}_

"_Lily, wait for me please!" The younger Remus Lupin called out to his best friend as she ran off._

"_Go away Lupin, there is nothing to talk about!" Lily said through the tears streaming down her face. The truth was she wanted to be comforted by a friend but she needed to be alone as well._

"_Lily I know you love Severus and NOT James for I have seen the way you look at him and I'm not here to judge you." Lupin yelled causing Lily to stop where she was going and fall to the ground in tears. He knew it was the truth and quickly closed the distance between them to comfort her._

"_Remus I don't know what to do anymore. I love Severus more than anything but after today I don't think I can even look at him. I also love James as he has been somewhat kind to me." Lily said through her tears that were still falling down her cheek._

"_Lily, I know for a fact that Severus does indeed love you the same way and I want you to know that I've talked to him secretly and he says it would take a lot to make him utter such a word. However, I guess James using Levi corpus was the final thread and he didn't mean it. You should give him another chance and don't worry about James I can get him away from Severus easily." Lupin said rubbing circles on his best friend's back comfortingly._

"_Yeah I really didn't expect him to call me that for no reason so perhaps I will talk to him again." Lily said rubbing the remaining tears off her cheek and standing up with the help from Lupin._

"_Lily?" said a silky voice that we both knew so well. They looked around and saw Severus running down the stone path towards us. "Lily I am so sorry and we really need to talk." Severus said panting hard from the run._

_Lupin turned to Lily and whispered "Here's your chance to talk to him and don't worry I'll keep James and Sirius away." Then he turned and walked up the path to talk his friends into studying for their exam.  
_

_{End Flashback}_

"Okay so you explained how they got back to being friends but that doesn't explain how Harry happened." Poppy said putting one piece in the jumbled jigsaw picture in her mind together.

"All in good time Poppy! Now where to go from here? I think know I'll you about the day before Lily was getting married. You see James and Sirius were busy getting the wedding organized. I stayed with her while she tried on wedding dresses…."

_{Lupin's Flashback #2}_

"_Remus, do you like this dress?" Lily said as she tried on a white wedding dress at a muggle store._

"_Lily, you know that I'm no good at these decisions. You should have asked Sirius or Sev…." I couldn't say it for every time someone mentions Severus she broke down into tears. Unfortunately she had heard it and stopped instantly as she thought of her friend. "Lily I'm so sorry I know you wanted so much as to be having this marriage with Severus and not James. You can still do that Lils; you can put the wedding off and marry the one you TRULY love." Lupin said walking over to her and brushing her long red hair out of her face._

"_I know I can but I've already planned this marriage for awhile now and besides James already invited his parents to see us get married. It would crush him if I stopped the wedding now. Oh what's the point in getting married to a guy who I can't love back?" Lily asked as she sunk down on the floor and started to cry to Severus and the unfairness of it all._

"_Lily Evans, don't say that you are a great girl and any man would be lucky to spend the rest of his life with you. I may not like Severus but, I can tell that YOU love him and HE loves you back. You're right about James but if he truly is your friend he'll step aside and let you 2 be together." Lupin said bending down and gently cupping Lily's face in his hand to get her to look at him. He brushed the tears away with his hand and gently helped her to her feet. "Don't wait until it's too late and you can't do anything about it Lily. Run to him and tell him how you REALLY feel and if my guess is correct he'll gladly take you to be his wife." Remus said and for the first time Lily embraced him and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Thanks Remus, you truly are MY hero when it comes to me and with you around I can be myself." With that she bought the dress, rushed out the door and apparated away to Spinner's End."_

_{End Flashback}_

"Wait I second, if she got married to Severus than how come James was still her groom?" Poppy said curiously.

"She told me that when she got their Snape was gone and in the fireplace was his ring to her burning. She was so distraught we had to give her a dreamless sleep potion just to get her to fall asleep. It's my fault and after that she didn't speak to me for quite some time. I still feel bad for her and it literally broke her heart. I don't think she quite fell in love with James at the wedding after that." Lupin said forcing back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh the poor dear but how did Lily get pregnant with Snape's child and not James?" Poppy said becoming more and more shocked by the minute.

"Don't worry I'll get to that right now. After the wedding Lily sort of went into a withdrawal and no one could seem to get her happy. James tried everything to get her to cheer up even talking about the joys of being a parent. Nothing worked and one day James, Sirius and Peter decided to go on a hunting trip. Of course, I again stayed with her because I didn't want to go and James wanted her to take it easy with her being pregnant…."

_{Lupin's flashback #3}_

_Lily Evans was sitting by the pond near her house when Lupin walked over to her and sat down beside her. She was red in face clearly showing that she had in fact being crying for sometime now. Her red hair was blowing into her face by the wind but she didn't care. Not now that the one man she truly loved was gone and never going to give her the happily ever after she so wanted desperately._

"_Lily I'm so sorry about what happened and I wish I could've found out sooner that he was gone. Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?" Lupin asked sadly._

"_Remus, I don't want to talk about him and I told you before that I already forgive you. What's done is done and there nothing that can be changed or done about it. Like James said Severus and I were never meant to be and probably never will after this." Lily said trying to lie to him but was failing miserably when he gave her a stern look that said 'You can't fool me'._

"_Now Lily, you know what you have just said is a load of crap and don't try to hide the truth that you STILL and ALWAYS will love him. Don't think for one instance that James is right for that is what you wanted to hear but not what you needed to hear. James was and never will be your true lover because you don't share the same love with him. Every time he kisses you, I see you later wishing that he was Severus kissing you and holding you close. When you danced with him at your wedding you felt regret after and wanted Severus up there with you not James. Lily the lies STOP here." Lupin said giving her a strong and comforting embrace as she cried at what she was about to do to the one man she had truly loved._

"_Oh Remus, your right I can't stop thinking about Severus and how this should have been our wedding not me and James's wedding. I can only say that I thought I was doing the right thing for James and not myself." Lily said when suddenly, she felt a sharp pain coursing through her vein. She fell to the ground holding her stomach as if she had been shot with a muggle thing called a gun._

"_Lily! We better get you inside and quick so we can have a doctor check on you. This could be serious and James would kill me if I let you die without helping you to the best of my ability." Lupin said grabbing her and helping her get to the house where she could lie on the bed. He then headed for the floo and called the one person she would love to see at the time; Severus Snape._

"_Severus are you there?" Lupin yelled and sure enough the potion master came barrelling into the room._

"_What do you want wolf? I have potions to brew and meetings with headmasters to get to." He said as he was about to leave when he heard a girl screaming and quickly returned to Lupin's head. "Is that Lily?" He said agitated by the screams echoing through his living room._

"_Yes, something's wrong and I need to get her to 's immediately but I thought you could comfort her through this because Potter and the rest of his crew are out hunting." Lupin said hurriedly and stepped back so as to let Severus into the house. It didn't take Severus and Lupin long to get her to the hospital where she was rushed into the emergency room. Severus stayed with her talking to her every step of the way while the nurses got ready for her to give birth._

"_Lily, I'm so sorry that I didn't come to see you as often as I could have but the Dark Lord was always asking me to come to meetings and I never really got the chance until now. I may not be Potter but I will be there when that baby comes no matter who I have to fight. I will be apart of this kids life and neither James or Black can stop me." Severus said defiantly as she crushed his hand while she pushed._

"_Severus I love you more than anything in the world and if we get through the war we can be a proper family. I-I-I'll leave James and marry you instead like we should've been at the beginning." Lily said as she panted hard and pushed finally one last time before collapsing from exhaustion. The nurses quickly took the baby and began cleaning the healthy baby while other's tried to get Lily back. The clock was ticking and if they didn't hurry and get her heart started they could loose her for good._

"_Lily, please be alright, I just found you and I can't bear to loose you so soon now and the baby is fine." He said whispering in her ear lovely and kissing her on the forehead._

_Finally after 10 minutes, Lily was breathing normally and was able to drink a little water and some soup. After 5 more minutes she was able to hold her little baby but one thing remained a problem; who was the father? She decided to do a paternity charm on her child so she quietly asked Severus to leave the room. Then when no one was in the room she muttered the incantation and saw the words she had wanted so long to see. The father of her child was none other than her one true lover: __**Severus Snape**__. _

_**{End Flashback #4}**_

"If she knew that Harry was Snape's then why does Severus not know that Harry is his son?" Poppy asked questioningly.

"It's not that he doesn't know, it's that he simply can't remember that Harry is his son. You see…."

_**{Flashback #4}**_

"_Lily are you sure the child is Severus's?" Lupin asked as Lily rocked baby Harry on her lap in the rocking chair._

"_Yes I'm sure it's his child! I've tried numerous other spells and potions and they all say the same thing. Besides, one good look at the both of them and people will know. This is not good. James will kill Severus when he finds out and I can't really afford to lose him again." Lily said sadly._

"_Well, I think Severus has a right to know, except that puts him at risk, should the dark lord find out." Remus said trying to figure out how to keep the identity of Lily's child a secret from Lord Voldemort. "Wait, didn't you say that you had perfected a special glamour charm that changed a person's identity?"_

"_Well yes I did, but I still think that Severus should know about his one and ONLY child. Besides, what if James finds out and leaves me. I'll be left without a husband for sure." Lily said worriedly._

"_Then tell him and afterwards erase Harry from his memory. Although, it is quite a shame, that he can't know about his son but, unfortunately it's the only option we have. Voldemort must never know about Severus having a son with you."_

"_But what if….." Lily interrupted._

"_You two pass away?" Remus finished for her. "Hmm…then there needs to be a way for Severus to know about Harry. Might I suggest a letter?" Remus confirmed knowing Lily always found the flaws in EVERY plan, even if it was a prank in their school years._

"_You're right and I can always charm a letter to be sent to Severus during Harry's 3__rd__ year at Hogwart's Christmas. It will also have a memory activation key so Severus can get all of his memory back. Since when have you been good at keeping secrets from a fellow marauder, Remus?" asked Lily inquisitively._

"_Many years of practice and just the right amount of lies were involved." Remus grinned until he Lily's face sadden and he knew she had found a flaw in the plan so he added. "Although, should something happen to the letter, you'll need someone to tell him the truth. I recommend Madame Pomfrey." Remus stated as he looked at the baby in his best friend's lap._

"_I guess, but Severus never really had a good relationship with her and let's not forget that he USED to be YOUR friend too Remus. Therefore, I nominate you since; you've been with me through this difficult time from day one. However, I don't want you blabbering off to him so we will be making an unbreakable vow." Lily said getting up and placing Harry in the chair before grabbing her cloak._

"_I'm flattered Lily but, Severus never really trusted me after that horrible prank by James and Sirius in 5__th__ year." Lupin replied trying to sound like this was a bad idea when really he was jumping for joy._

"_Oh would you shut up Remus? I picked you to be my secret keeper for Harry and that is the end of this discussion. Not one more word of this or so help me I will hex you into next week. Also, I am making you Harry's godfather since Sirius was rumoured to be hanging around with death eaters. Now grab your cloak because we're going to see Harry's REAL father." Lily said as Remus grabbed his cloak and they both walked out the door._

_**{End of Flashback}**_

"So let me get this straight; Snape doesn't know he's Harry's father because he can't remember he has a son?" Poppy said trying to clear this up in her head.

"Yes and I'm Harry's true godfather and unfortunately I can't speak a word of this to Severus until that letter comes. The only reason I know is encasing the charm has stopped working and it doesn't get here." Lupin responded with a hint of anger towards Lily for making him wait.

"I understand completely with what you've had to keep a secret for so long. So who did you get to bond you two together?" Poppy asked while placing a hand on the younger man's arm to comfort him.

"It was hard as hell but, before we obliviated Severus's memory, we got him to bond us. He never truly liked that we were literally telling this wonderful news and then erasing it for good afterwards. He practically tried to kill us for thinking it but eventually he surrendered. It was probably the hardest decision Lily ever had to make." Lupin remarked.

"Very well, I will not tell Severus about his son but, for how much longer can this remain a secret Remus? I mean isn't the charm suppose to wear off soon?" Poppy asked knowing the answer already.

"Judging by your reaction you are correct and the glamour will eventually fall apart. However, Lily was aware of that and made me learn the spell so I may reapply it if needed. Unfortunately, this is going to make it harder for Severus and Harry to deal with this secret. I honestly am at a lost, of what I should do. Should I reapply the glamour charms seeing as they won't last much longer?

"Usually, I would say no but; we are dealing with an extreme situation. Not only is Harry in danger but, so is Severus. Knowing Severus, I think you should reapply them. Can you do them tomorrow when Harry comes for a check-up?"

"Yes, I can to the best of my abilities and hope that they stay until Severus or Harry finds out and want them off. Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to run and you have files to hide away." Lupin replied with a chuckle and walked out of the hospital wing, a little happier that someone else knew his secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4. He's Not My Father**

Harry was having the worst week imaginable after being released from the hospital only days ago. He had already lost his new textbooks that received from McGonagall on several occasions and had earned detention 3 times. This afternoon found Harry back in his common room by himself since he had forgotten his textbooks again. He was about to head out again when a book fell out of his arms and slide over to beside a bookcase. After muttering a few choice words, Harry went to collect his books when caught a glimpse of a white door know carved into the wood. Curiously, he walked over to it and attempted to open the door. As soon as his fingers touched the knob, he jerked back as if it had burned his hand. He looked down and noticed a small pin prick incision on the pad of his index finger. He then looked up to see the wall had opened up.

"Wicked cool!" whispered Harry as he healed his finger and went over to the now open, hidden compartment. Inside were a bunch of love letters and a ruby ring that read '_Forever & Always_'. Laughing, Harry was about to pull back when an inscription behind the items caught his attention. He looked closer and saw the words '**James Potter**' craved into the wood. He immediately grabbed the letters and ring hoping to find some information about his father's life when, to his horror, he found the letters signed by '_Tuna Pie'_.

Anger and disgust filled the boy's heart as he looked at the love letters signed by this woman. He was just skimming through them when he noticed that the date on the last one was the night, his father and mother died. Deciding to skim over the mushy, gushy love that filled the letter, his eyes darted to the post-script underneath the signature.

_P.s last time we talked, you were going to leave Lily for me and while I would love if you did, she is related to me and you both have a son so I ask you to stay with her. It just wouldn't be fair but I'm sure her brat will never compare to what ours could've been. However, if you can get away tonight, I'd definitely consider having one last night together with you. Meet me at my house tonight, at 7pm when my loving boyfriend Vernon will be out. Send me your owl if you can come. _

In a fit of range, Harry grabbed the letters and threw them into the fire and tossed the ring out the window which magically opened when he approached it. He then grabbed his fallen text book and his potion kit and headed straight for Potion Class. He was just about to open the classroom door when Professor Snape opened it for him.

", so nice of you to join us!" Snape glared at his student.

"Sorry, sir, I lost track of the time," replied Harry as calmly as his body would let him. Unfortunately, Snape heard the hinted anger and used it.

"Very well, you will have a detention tonight at 7 o'clock. DON'T be late," snarled Snape before he headed back to the classroom. He whipped back around when he heard following behind him. "And where do you think you're going, Potter?"

"Don't call me that, sir! Aren't I supposed to come to class?" Harry snapped back angrily.

"I think not. Consider this the beginning of your detention. Now get out of my sight before I take points," Snape spat back before walking through the door and slamming it closed.

Harry was furious that he had received another detention from Professor Snape and moodily walked back up the stairs. He was going to head back to his dorm when a voice called to him. "Harry, is that you?"

He looked behind him and saw his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher coming towards him.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Harry replied irritably.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" questioned Lupin.

"Professor Snape gave me another detention," Harry replied angrily.

"Oh, and what did you do this time?" asked Lupin curiously.

"I didn't bloody well do anything. I just lost track of the time and was 5 minutes late for class," spat Harry.

"I see well, how about we have a chat in office before class?" replied Lupin.

"Sure," agreed Harry as he followed Lupin down the hall toward his office.

As they walked in silence, Harry began to calm down and enjoy his time out of class. He was about to ask Professor Lupin something when Lupin stopped in front of a portrait of a wolf. Harry stared in awe at the beautiful grey wolf while Lupin muttered the password and motioned for him to come in.

"You know, Harry I used to know your parents when they went to school here," Lupin said, snapping Harry out of his day dream.

"Really?" Harry asked as he sat down on a chair by the fireplace.

"Yes, we were the best of friends. We called ourselves the Marauders, which included your godfather and Peter Pettigrew," informed Lupin as he took a seat in the chair across from Harry's.

"M-My g-godfather?" Harry repeated in stunned shock. He couldn't believe that his relatives had said nothing about him having one….Then again, after the first time he asked about his past, he was beaten and went without food for a week. Still, he had always wanted a family, even if it was small.

"Yes, unfortunately, your godfather was sent to Azkaban because he sold your parents to Voldemort," Lupin answered sadly.

"He told Voldemort about my parents?" Harry asked in horror as his stomach tightened in pain.

Lupin didn't reply, as it was still a sore spot for him, so he tried to change the subject. "You must be tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your father," Lupin informed the boy. '_**If only he knew the truth, things would've been different or would they?'**_ Lupin thought before continuing, "Except for your eyes. You have your mother's eyes."

Harry was shocked beyond belief by the news about his godfather until Lupin told him about his father and thought back to the blood chilling letters. Unbeknownst to Lupin, Harry had clenched his jaw shut and had balled his fists up by his side. In a fit of rage, Harry grabbed a book from the coffee table by the fireplace and threw it at Lupin. Lupin ducked it easily and continued to as Harry threw more of his things. When nothing else was in range, Harry turned to physical damage and rushed at Lupin. Lupin immediately dodged the blow and grabbed onto Harry's arms in an effect to calm him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" questioned Lupin. He waited 5 minutes but Harry was intent on breaking his face. In a last ditch effort, Lupin grabbed his wand, summoned his patronus and shouted. "Get me Severus Snape and tell him to bring a calming draught quickly," The silver wolf bowed before taking off down the corridors. Lupin then turned to the angry boy trying to bash his brains in.

'_**Merlin, this child needs his father,**_' he thought before the door burst open to reveal the man in question.

**A few minutes previously…..**

After he had dealt with the Potter boy, Snape returned to grading his 7th year essays while keeping a close eye on . He was just about to walk around the 3rd years Potion class he was teaching when a BANG echoed around his classroom. He looked up to see holding a mint leaf.

", are you aware that you could have killed us?" snapped Snape as he glared at the boy. The boy shook his head and Snape deducted 20 points from Gryffindor. He then dismissed his class and turned his thoughts to boy-who-lived-to-make-him-miserable.

Usually Snape would have overlooked the boy's anger without a care but Snape had promised to be kinder to the boy after rescuing him from his relatives. So he summoned a piece of parchment and wrote a note of apology that was to be sent to the boy's room. He had just settled down for his next class when a silver wolf bounded over to him. Annoyed that Lupin had decided to send him messages for the sake of becoming closer to him as friends, he ignored the wolf until it spoke. "Severus, you are needed in my office with a calming draught." Puzzled, Snape did as he was told and headed to Lupin's office. Lupin may have decided to go against formalities but he was not going to.

When he had walked the distance, to Lupin's office he hesitated. _**'Surely the wolf can handle a few upset teenagers.' **_He was about to walk away when he heard a CRASH come from the other side of the office door. Thinking he had just imagined the noise, he again went to return to his classroom when two consecutive CRASHES were heard. Grabbing his wand, Severus opened the door to see Potter being held back by Lupin as the boy tried to get in a punch or kick. He saw Lupin look up with a face that said 'help' to the shocked man. Severus quickly snapped out of it and called out ", stop this foolish non sense at once!"

Hearing the voice of his hated Potion Master, Harry lashed out harder. He was angry at his father, and his godfather and his stupid greasy git of a teacher. He was about to deliver a hard kick to Lupin when a pair of stronger arms grabbed him from behind. Harry stiffened at the touch but quickly continued his attack as he was pulled away from Lupin.

He was so enraged that he did not hear Snape tell Lupin that he would deal with him and take him to his quarters. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown over someone's shoulder and a voice snapped, "Potter, if you want to act like a 5 year old and throw a tantrum, then you'll be treated like one. Now let's go!"

Snape was irritated beyond belief. Not only would he have to babysit the brat but he would have to dismiss his class which Severus Snape never did. '_**It figures that Lupin wouldn't be able to handle the brat and how he expects me to,**_' thought Snape as he walked down towards his chambers.

Once there, he deposited Harry onto the couch and bound him using the Body Bind curse before he left to regrettably dismiss his class. He then__returned to his quarters to see an angry Harry Potter glaring at him.

"Well, Potter I wouldn't have to do that if you behaved but, unlike Lupin I prefer my quarters to remain intact," informed Severus in as calm a voice as he could muster.

Harry continued to glare at Snape. He couldn't believe that Snape was treating him like this. This was on the border line of babyish. As Snape moved closer, he could feel the Body Bind weakening and when Snape was close enough Harry spat on Snape's shoe. Snape was furious and so he grabbed Harry by the arm and threw him to the ground. Snape then stormed over to him causing Harry to flinch and draw into himself.

Snape was about to grab him again when a suddenly a silver doe galloped over to stand in front of Harry. It reared up on its hind legs angrily before dropping down onto all fours again and walking over to the boy. Snape was struck dumb by the beautiful and oddly familiar doe.

"Lily?" he called out to the doe that looked up and nodded its head. He was about to speak again but the doe cut him off in Lily's familiar tone.

"Severus, I am furious with you. I told you to fix this and this is far from it. Look at what your anger has done to this boy," instructed the doe which was now lying beside the frightened boy.

Snape followed the doe's gaze and gasped at the sight in front of him. Before him was a now traumatized boy, scared of being hit by him. He then looked at the silver doe before him which was looking back at him in return.

"Sev, I may be gone but my spirit lives through my son. Give him someone he can depend on for guidance. Be that parental figure in his life and know that I love you with all my heart," whispered the doe. "Remember who you use to be. No, remember who you are now. Don't make the same mistake twice," and with that last statement the doe vanished, leaving not a trace of its existence.

Snape nodded absent-mindedly before kneeling down beside the boy and, in a calm voice, asked, "Potter do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" He waited but received no reply and so he tried again using the memory of Lily comforting him to help. "Harry, would you like to get off the floor and have some tea and biscuits with me." The boy flinched but shakily got to his feet. He was just about to touch the wall for balance when pain shot up through his right arm. He whimpered in pain but continued to lean against the wall. Snape cocked his head in confusion before realizing his mistake. His face fell as he remembered grabbing the boy's arm roughly.

"Here, let me take a look at that," he said as he walked over to the boy, who flinched again but did not make any attempts to leave. He then gently rolled up the boy's sleeve and noticed a big purple bruise was forming. "Stay there," Snape instructed as he ran to his lab for a bruise balm. He returned to see Harry in his exact same spot. Snape quirked a small smile before taking some balm into his hand and rubbing it gently onto the bruise. Once finished, he vanished the container and turned to Harry.

"I believe, I owe you an apology for today, Harry. I was out of line," he started and Harry made no move to interrupt he continued. "I think we should start over. I'll start with this: why were you late for class today?"

Harry looked at him as if he had sprouted another head before remembering the letters he had found. If he saw the glare he was getting, Snape didn't take note of it. Instead he repeated, "Harry, I truly am sorry but this silent treatment is helping no one."

"Fine, you want to know why I was late, I just found out my father was a lying, cheating, slim ball!" snapped Harry.

"What are you talking about?" replied Snape suspiciously.

"Oh forget it, nothing I say ever makes a difference and YOU certainly didn't care when I got hurt by my relatives. Just leave me alone," replied Harry sadly.

"Harry, I may not have treated you well in the past but I'm not completely heartless and I certainly did care that you were hurt. You never should have gone through that. Now how do you know if you never try?" questioned Severus.

"Because you judge people on their fathers and not by themselves," snapped Harry. "It doesn't matter, I'm glad he's dead. Because he is not my father," continued Harry.

"Of course he's your father. What would give you the impression that he's not?" asked Snape.

"Because he bloody well cheated on my mother!" spat Harry.

"HE WHAT!" shouted Snape as the statement sunk in. "How did you find that out?"

"Shortly before Potion Class. I found some hidden letters and a ring," implied Harry.

Snape was livid but kept his emotions in check for Harry's sake. Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame him because, before he knew it, he had embraced the 13 year old. Harry flinched but eventually relaxed into the embrace. A few minutes later, Harry pulled away from Snape in embarrassment. Snape then asked the question that been on his mind since the incident.

"Why did you attack Lupin?"

Harry froze and Snape was sure he was going to shut down when he whispered "I was angry at how Lupin could just talk happily about my dad while I hate his guts."

"Ah, so you found your breaking point. And Lupin just happened to be it. Very well, I think an apology and a detention will be fine. You can start now by cleaning a few cauldrons. One more thing before you get started: do you know who the letters were from?" pressed Snape.

"I don't know who, sir, but I do know they were signed by a Tuna Pie. Whoever that is," answered Harry as he entered the classroom and headed for the sink, ignoring the look of hatred on Snape's face.

Furious, Snape went to his fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and called out "Lupin's office" before bending down and sticking his head in the green flames.

When his head emerged from the flames, he noticed the wolf was pacing back and forth by the door. He looked up when he saw Snape's head and rushed over.

"How's Harry?" asked Lupin worriedly.

"Calm, he's working on his detention right now," replied Snape smoothly.

"Now, Severus, that's hardly necessary," countered Lupin but Snape wouldn't hear it.

"It most certainly IS necessary, Wolf. He attacked a teacher without any thought for the consequences. Now, then, can you come and watch over ?" asked Snape whose patience was already at an all-time low.

"Of course, Severus I'll be right over," answered Lupin.

"Good, and that's PROFESSOR Snape to you," snapped Snape before drawing his head out of the fireplace and allowing Lupin to come through. He then instructed him not to interfere with the boy and to allow him to leave at dinnertime. Lupin agreed reluctantly and, with that, Snape took his leave.

"It's time I rectify some wrongs," whispered Snape before he called out the headmaster's office and stepped back into the green flames.

When he got out, he immediately walked over to the headmaster and shouted, "Why didn't you tell me James was cheating on Lily?"

"My dear boy, I did not know of this. Perhaps a lemon drop to calm you down could be in order," offered Dumbledore, as cheerful as ever.

"Shut up, Albus, I'm not here for your bloody lemon drops!" spat Snape.

"Very well. As I said before, I had no idea that James was having an affair. Of course, it would make sense," Dumbledore repeated, just as cheerfully.

"You're telling me you had no idea James was cheating?" questioned Snape.

"Why, yes I am. Maybe Minerva knew about it?" suggested Dumbledore.

"And I suppose you don't know who Tuna Pie is?" asked Snape irritably.

"Why, dear boy is it not obvious?" asked Dumbledore. "I suggest you talk to Minerva then," instructed Dumbledore as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Snape glared at Dumbledore before picking up the floo powder and calling out Minerva's office.

Minerva was at her desk going over her lesson plans for the next day when a furious Potion Master stepped out of her fireplace.

"Something wrong, Severus?" she asked.

"Did you know that James bloody Potter was having an affair because the Headmaster thinks you do!" accused Snape angrily.

"Severus, what are you talking about? James would never do that to Lily. He loved her," responded Minerva.

"Oh, don't give me that, Minerva. You and I both know his ideas about a solitary relationship," spat Severus.

"Yes, I do, but Lily was different. He would never hurt Lily on purpose," informed Minerva.

"Yes, well, he obviously didn't if he was sending letters to someone else."

"And where did you hear that from?"

"Why, his own son, of course! Apparently he found a hidden compartment containing letters and a ring." snapped Snape.

"Well, that doesn't prove anything. Those could've been letter to Lily that he hid away for his son."

"Yes and I suppose Lily signed her letters Tuna Pie?" asked Snape sarcastically.

"Tuna Pie? No, it can't be!" Minerva said as a sudden realization hit her.

Snape was about to question her further when a knock sounded on the door. "Severus, I'm sorry but duty calls," stated Minerva.

Snape nodded in understanding and headed back to the floo when she called out, "If I'm bored, I spend my time doing word scrambles." Severus stared at her in confusion before flooing back to his quarters.

'_**What could that mean?**_' thought Severus to himself as he began to make dinner for himself.

Ashe ate, he thought back to the last thing Minerva said to him. Thinking he was completely nuts, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the name of James' secret sender_. _He then set too work scrambling the letters until, after 10 minutes, he had his answer. Anger flying once more he grabbed his wand and some floo powder and through it into the fire.

"It's time to finish what I started!" shouted Snape as he called out his destination and vanished in a puff of green smoke.

As he strolled out, he flicked the dust off his robes an turned to face the answer to his search.

"So nice to see you again, Tuna Pie. Tell me do you get a kick out of having affairs with married men? Or does your husband know…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Silver Doe**

Petunia Dursley was in shock as she looked over at the man accusing her of having an affair. Not that it was a lie, but she preferred to keep that piece of knowledge to herself.

"And you are?" snapped Petunia.

"My dear Petunia, do you not recognize me? What a pity, I am Severus Snape," he informed her as he mock bowed to her. He smirked when her eyes went wide in sudden realization. "That's right; I'm a wizard just like your sister and nephew."

"Listen here, Snape and listen well: that boy is trouble with a capital 'T' and if it wasn't for me, James would've left Lily a long time ago," spat Petunia. 'Now get out, before my husband sees you."

Severus looked at her for a minute before a smirk graced his face. "Well, I was going to, but it seems only fair that I warn him of your past relationships," replied Severus.

Petunia's face paled and she quickly rushed to the window to check to see if her husband was there. This was very bad. Not only would Vernon cast her aside but he would take Dudley with him. She quickly turned back to Snape who was still smirking happily at her. She decided to give him whatever he wanted.

"Fine. Name your price, you evil, sadistic bastard. What is it that you want from me?" questioned Petunia in as calm a voice as possible.

"Tell me what your husband's method of discipline are." responded Snape.

Petunia stayed quiet for a few minutes before sighing in submission. "He uses a variety of methods. Sometimes he uses his fists and sometimes he takes food and water away. He also resorts to whippings and locking the boy up in his cupboard if he's done something very bad."

"And, Petunia does your son receive these punishments as well as your nephew?" asked Severus suspiciously.

"Well, of course not! Duddy's not a freak like my nephew or as troublesome. Vernon says punishment is for the freaks and beggars!" shouted Petunia angrily.

"So Harry takes the blame for even the smallest infraction, if what you say is true while your son is catered to like a prince. I see….and does your husband use these methods frequently?" questioned Snape.

"Yes, because we have tried everything to help him. Vernon's at the end of his rope. He says if the drugs can't help him then he, -" but Petunia was interrupted by Snape.

"What drugs is he taking?" snarled Snape and moved towards her.

"Stimulants so the boy would be able to finish all his chores but what does it matter? He stopped giving them to the boy a long time ago. But I suppose it's in a father's best interest," Petunia answered. When she saw the puzzled look on Severus's face, she smirked. "Oh, did your dear Lily not tell you this?" asked Petunia.

Severus was dumb struck by the sudden realization. '_**I'm Harry's father?**_' he thought. In an instant he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Petunia's throat. "Tell me everything you know about this!" he spat.

"It seems you need something from me. I might be generous in exchange for your silence," persuaded Petunia as she grinned.

Severus agreed and Petunia told him of how Lily had come to her for help and had convinced a friend of hers to keep the secret. As she accounted her side of the story, Severus became more and more angry. He could not believe that Harry was his son or that Lupin had known all along. He would have to confront the wolf, but on the bright side, Harry would be kept away from his relatives now. The only problem that remained was that James had cheated on Lily. He then thought back to Lily's last ghostly appearance. It all made sense now.

"Well, Tunie, it was fun talking to you but I must be going," stated Severus before mumbling a wordless glamour charm.

"Yes, the feeling is mutual," teased Petunia. She was just going to open the door when she noticed red hair dash across a nearby window. She went back and saw a beautiful red-haired girl with green eyes staring back at her. She screamed and ran over to Snape.

"You horrible bastard, you have to turn me back before my husband comes!" shrieked Petunia.

"My dear Tunie, I agreed not to tell your husband anything but you didn't say I couldn't make you tell him," smirked Snape.

"What do you mean?" whispered Petunia in horror.

"I mean, that spells I used will only be undone by you telling your husband the truth," chuckled Snape.

"But, he'll leave me and take my Duddikins!"shrieked Petunia angrily.

"And it's no less than what you deserve. If he leaves you then their better off without a slut like you," snapped Snape. He then turned and vanished with a POP.

When he reappeared he was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. He quickly walked through and came face to face with the Golden Trio.

"Hello, Professor Snape. What are you doing here?" asked the know-it-all Hermione Granger.

"Nothing that concerns you and Mr. Weasley. However, I would like to speak to you, . Now come along, I'm walking you to Gryffindor Common room so you can grab your things." snapped Snape irritably.

He was about to walk away when he noticed that Potter…no, he definitely was not a Potter anymore….he was a Snape now, wasn't following. He was about to reprimand him not following when he saw the fear on the boy's face. Snape sighed in irritation before slowly walking over to Harry and lifting him up in his arms gently. Harry flinched sharply but as Snape walked toward the Gryffindor Common room, he relaxed and fell asleep. He was just drifting off to unconsciousness when he thought he caught the words "You're safe, my son."

As Snape walked he felt the boy's body relaxed and looked down to see him fast asleep. Deciding to get his stuff later, he turned and walked down towards his quarters. As he walked he felt his irritation dissipate and left him with a sense of protectiveness instead. As to why he had picked up the boy, he didn't really know. On the one hand, it would've stopped any arguments and back talk. Or so his snarky git side told him. But on the other hand, he felt sorry for that had grown up too fast and it felt right to him.

Whatever the reason, he continued to carry the boy down to his quarters and into his room where he laid him on the bed. He then transfigured Harry's clothes into pyjamas and left to put his guest room to rights. Up until now, it was just used as a place for his filing cabinets. Now however, he would have to turn it into a room for Harry Pot-No, not Potter…Snape.

When he finished, he stepped into the doorway to admire his work. The walls were a very dark midnight blue which matched the dark blue blankets on a four-poster bed. The carpet was a dark green and the drawers were a dark colour. Yes, the room would suffice for now or until the boy changed it. He then returned to his living room and floo-called Lupin.

Lupin was by the fireplace (as was his usual evening routine) when Snape floo called him. Severus asked him to floo to his quarters for a discussion which Lupin readily agreed to. Severus then went to his kitchen to prepare some tea and biscuits. When he returned to the living room, the wolf was in it.

"Why didn't you tell me about Potter?" growled Snape as he walked over to his dark green chair by the fireplace.

"What do you mean, Severus? What didn't I tell you about?" asked Lupin suspiciously, as he knew several things he hadn't told Severus about.

"Why didn't you tell me that Harry bloody Potter is and was a Snape? Better yet, why don't I remember any of this happening?" growled Snape.

"WHAT! When did you find this out?" asked Lupin in shock.

"I didn't find out, I was told by James's bloody girlfriend, Petunia!" spat Snape.

Lupin gasped at the statement before asking, "You mean to tell me that James was having an affair with Petunia? It's preposterous! James loved Lily. This just doesn't make any sense."

"Well, believe it wolf. In fact, it makes perfect sense considering he was always 'leaving' for something. Now answer the question, mutt!" shouted Snape again.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, Severus," started Lupin before Severus cut him off.

"I don't need excuses Lupin, I want answers. Now tell me!" snapped Snape impatiently.

Lupin was about to explain when, suddenly, the lights went off, casting the room into darkness. The two men looked at each other and both took out their wands. They tried to get the lights back on but were unsuccessful. Suddenly, a silver doe appeared and trotted over to the two men. Lupin froze in his spot while Snape walked toward the doe.

"Hello again, my love and hello to you, Remus," greeted the silver doe as it nuzzled Severus's hand. "I am truly sorry you had to hear the truth from my inconsiderate sister. However, she speaks the truth about Harry. He is your son by blood and name. Please tell him the truth, Sev. He needs to know," continued the doe.

"But, Lily, I don't even know the first thing about being a parent!" Severus complained. "Besides, I blew it already and he'll probably hate me."

The doe stopped her nuzzling as she looked up at her lover. Suddenly, the doe turned and trotted down the hall towards Snape's bedroom.

Snape followed soon after and so did Lupin until he thought better of it and remained in the living room.

Meanwhile, Severus watched as the doe nudged open his bedroom door and motioned for him to come.

"Severus, take a look at your son. He is already on the path to forgiveness. The question is: will you take the next step and become the father he needs?" questioned the doe.

Severus didn't answer for some time as he looked between his son and the doe. Finally, he answered "I will. He will never have to live with his relatives again. Except…I'm the one who killed his mother. How can he ever forgive someone like that?"

At that moment, a blinding light filled the room, causing Snape to look away. When he looked back, the doe was gone and in its place was a beautiful red-head with emerald green eyes. She smiled at him as she walked towards the sleeping child and placing a kiss on his forehead. Harry flinched slightly before sighing and falling back to sleep. She then turned and walked back over to Snape. When she was face to face with him, she drew her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"There. Maybe that will knock some sense into you. Don't think for one instant that my death was your fault. Voldemort killed me not you," fumed Lily.

"But he wouldn't have tried to kill you if I hadn't given him the prophecy," countered Snape but immediately regretted it as Lily slapped him across the face again. "Merlin, woman, would you please stop doing that?"

"No. I will not stop until you realize that my death was your fault. Now, say it!" instructed Lily.

"Say what?" questioned Snape as he rubbed his sore check.

"That it was not your fault," repeated Lily encouragingly.

"But, Lils, it was my fault. Don't you see?" reasoned Snape.

Lily again slapped him across the face, only harder. "Say it, or so help me, I will find a way to drag Minerva into this!" she shouted angrily. "Merlin, you're too stubborn for your own good."

"Alright! It wasn't my fault," he replied hesitantly.

"Louder!" encouraged Lily.

"It wasn't my fault!" repeated Snape and in that moment, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank – you."

Lily smiled back at him before she returned to her son and gently shook him awake. Harry stirred quietly and woke to a blinding light and a silver doe. Harry stiffened before feeling a presence and looked up to see Snape watching him. He then looked down at the bed he was on and realization dawned on him.

"Professor, I'm so sorry I fell asleep. Please don't hurt me. I didn't know!" panicked Harry as he fumbled to get out. He was so scared he didn't notice the Professor had moved closer to him or that the doe had shifted into a red-head with emerald green eyes.

"Shh…Harry, you're okay son," soothed Lily as she wrapped her arms around her crying son.

Harry flinched but quickly relaxed into the embrace as he looked in the face of the lady. Suddenly, a memory of a similar red-head came to his mind.

"Mum?" questioned Harry. Lily nodded and Harry embraced her again, crying. "I've missed you so much. Didn't you love me?"

"Oh, sweetie of course I loved you and so does your father," whispered Lily to her son as she looked at Severus.

"No, he doesn't. He never loved me or you, Mum," countered Harry.

At that instant, Snape chose to walk over to the two and interrupt. "Harry, I could never hate my son."

Harry gasped in shock as he looked at his professor. "You have a son, too?"

"No, Harry. You're my son," corrected Snape sadly. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't even know you existed."

"How did you not know? Didn't you love me, Dad? Why didn't you take care of me? Why did you send me away?" asked Harry sadly.

Lily turned to Snape, who looked ready to break down, so she decided to answer. "Sweetie, it was my fault. He loved you very much – which reminds me…" Lily then took out her wand and pointed it at Snape's head. She muttered a string of Latin before lowering it and continuing. "There you go, Sev, all your real memories I took from you, have been returned to you," She the removed herself from the boy's arm and changed back into her silver doe form.

"Harry, your father couldn't care for you because I made him swear not to and I stole his memories of you. I'm truly sorry, Harry. Had I known you would be in danger at your relatives' house, I would never have done it," she whispered. She then turned to Snape and said. "I was only trying to protect you and our only son."

Severus nodded in understanding before coming over and hugging Harry. Harry looked at his new found father and whispered, "Do you still hate me?"

Snape pulled back to look at Harry before answering. "No, I do not and I never will in private. However, to the outside world I must still act like I hate you so you must keep this a secret."

The silver doe nodded in confirmation and said. "My time is coming to a close boys, I cannot stay much longer in this world."

Harry looked at the silver doe sadly. "Do you really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetie, but know this: The ones that truly love us never really leave us," Lily replied as she trotted over to her son and nudged a piece of hair out of his face. "There right here," she continued as she placed her nose over Harry's heart.

Harry smiled at her, yawned, and went to sleep in his father's arms. Snape didn't notice as he looked at his best friend. "Thank-you for restoring my memories and giving me the chance to be his father."

The doe nodded. "Take good care of him. He's the only son we have."

Snape chuckled lightly. "And that's more than I could have ever asked for," He then moved to the silver doe and placed a hand on her head before placing his son in his new bedroom and closing the door behind him. He then turned back, hoping to see Lily, but she was gone. Lupin, who was standing in the door way, spoke. "She's really gone for good, then?"

"Gone, yes, but perhaps not for good," replied Snape as he walked Lupin to the door. "Good night, Lupin, and before you go, can you tell Minerva that Harry is here?"

Lupin nodded and took off towards the Gryffindor Common room. Snape then returned to his bedroom and fell fast asleep when his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Spy becomes the Father

The next morning, Harry awoke abruptly when loud voices sounded from Snape's kitchen. Curious, Harry whipped out of bed, and tip-toed out of the room. When Harry reached the kitchen, he peeked through the crack in the door to see Dumbledore and Snape. Knowing Snape hated eavesdroppers, Harry prepared to reveal himself when he heard Dumbledore speak.

'Severus, Harry cannot live with you and you know it. The blood wards are there to protect him against Voldemort." Harry took a sharp intake of breath at that. '_**I'm returning to the Dursleys?**_' he thought as tears threatened to escape. Swiping them hastily, Harry returned to his room and collapsed onto his bed.

Meanwhile Severus's bad mood was becoming more and more apparent throughout the discussion. '_**Over my dead body, Headmaster.**_' His mind yelled as he glared at the headmaster. Finally, he spoke, noticing the door to the kitchen slide closed.

"And somehow being his FATHER doesn't qualify for your bloody wards?" Severus shouted. "Harry is my son and it's time I started acting like one."

"You're willing to sacrifice your son's safety for your happiness?" Dumbledore countered back accusingly.

"Albus, listen to yourself! This boy has been beaten and starved by his own flesh and blood," spat Snape as if he had tasted one of the Headmaster's sickly-sweet lemon drops.

"Severus, you know as well as I do that Lily's sacrifice and blood wards are his only chance to live. He must go back but if it will make you feel better, I can add some charms around the boy." The headmaster replied in his usual calm manner.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" shouted Snape. "Even if you were to place protection charms around him, that won't stop him from killing himself. I've seen it happen before and I won't let another child fall through the cracks when I have the chance to do something."

"This matter is not up for discussion. He will go back to his relatives," argued the once calm Headmaster. "As to the abuse, we do not know for sure that is in fact the case. It might be a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? Have you lost your mind? That boy is covered with scars indicating years of abuse. Albus, you send that boy back and he won't stand a chance," Severus snapped.

"Severus, I'm not blind nor have I lost my mind. The point is that as long as you remain a Death Eater, your son's at risk," Dumbledore argued back with a hint of anger.

"He's already at risk because he can defeat the Dark Lord so don't give that lame excuse. Which reminds me, I wish to resign my role as your spy. Furthermore, anything concerning my son now concerns me," Severus replied angrily before moving back towards the door.

"Severus, you're being unreasonable. Without you, we cannot get the information we need. Why don't you think about this for a week and get back to me?" Dumbledore pleaded.

"No, Albus. For once in my life, I will decide for myself and I choose to look after my son, just like Lily asked me to. So find someone else to your dirty work," Severus ordered as he pulled open the door and motioned for the headmaster to leave. As an added thought Severus continued, "And find some other way to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Severus, he has no choice. He must or Voldemort will never die," Albus again begged until Snape put a hand up for silence.

"I am well aware of the prophecy, Headmaster, and prophecies can be rewritten or proved wrong," Severus explained. "You should consider yourself VERY lucky right now. For had I not rescued the boy, you would have had the next Dark Lord on your plate. So chew on that for a bit and leave us alone," Severus declared. "Now get out!"

Taking the hint, the Headmaster got up and moved through the door as Severus slammed it shut. Irritated and frustrated, Severus turned to Harry's closed bedroom door.

Knowing that Harry most likely had questions about what had been discussed, he got up and cautiously opened the door, in case his son was asleep. As he opened it, he saw his son on his side, crying into his pillow.

"Do you want to talk about?" Severus asked after a few minutes of watching his son.

"About what?" asked Harry between hiccupping sobs. He knew he wasn't wanted but did his father have to make him hear it again?

"Harry, I know you listened in on our private conversation," Severus stated without any anger in his voice as he moved closer to the boy.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied not even glancing in Severus's direction but continuing to look around the room he probably would never see again.

"I know." At this, Harry looked up to see the understanding and concern flickering across his father's face, and then glanced away again. For a moment, neither spoke as they pondered their own thoughts. After a few minutes, Harry looked up at Severus and in a timid voice whispered, "I don't want to go back, Dad."

"And what makes you think I would send you back, Harry?" Severus asked, curious as to what had been said in the conversation to ask him that.

"Cause Dumbledore said I couldn't live with you," murmured Harry miserably. "It's okay, I'm a freak like Aunt Petunia said," Harry added when Snape looked ready to stop him.

"No!" Severus shouted, causing Harry to flinch before controlling his anger at the Dursleys. "Harry, you are not a freak. You are great kid whom bad things have happened to. If anyone is a freak, it's your relatives," Severus continued as he looked at his son. When it looked like Harry didn't understand, he said. "Harry, I promise you that you'll never go back there again."

"But, what if you see how much of a burden and,-" Harry paused as he fought to keep from crying at his own words, "You won't want me?"

At this, Severus saw the insecurities of his son shine through. '_**He doesn't trust me,**_' he thought as he watched his son curl up into a ball. "Harry has an adult ever lied to you, or promised you something and then not do it?" Severus asked, hoping to hear what he needed confirmed.

Harry instantly stiffened at the question and dropped his head to the floor. Cautiously, he looked back up and stated in an emotionless tone, "Yes."

"So, then you don't trust that I'll keep you safe?" continued Severus.

"No," Was all he heard from his thirteen year old son before Harry covered his face with the pillow. After a few minutes of waiting for a hit, he looked up and gasped when two strong arms pulled him into a hug. As the comfort and warmth lulled him into sleep, he heard Snape whisper in his ear, "You will in time, my son." Severus then gently deposited his son into his bed and headed for his own room. After a long day of classes and the heated argument with the headmaster, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

That night, both father and son slept peacefully as they both dreamed of a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes who had made this all possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Letting Go, Not Forgetting

As the weeks went by, Harry and Severus fell into an easy routine. After classes on Friday, Harry would walk down to the dungeons under the pretence of a detention. Severus would usually be in his chambers and make Harry do his homework, before having dinner. Then after a relaxing dinner, he would settle down into his chair and mark test while Harry read quietly, before going to bed. As Lily had said only months ago, Harry had become very talented in the art of Potions. Yes, everything was going very well for Harry and Severus behind closed doors, since Severus still had to act the part.

As October came to a close, however, Harry began to withdraw from his friends. Ron and Hermione would try to bring him around but their attempts were always snapped at and eventually, they gave up. This morning was no different for Harry. He woke up and immediately got dressed for his upcoming classes. Although he wasn't as thin as before he had got to Hogwarts, Severus still insisted he ate every meal. However, today he decided to make an exception and went down to the entrance hall. He was just about to walk toward the lake when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Planning on skipping class today, ?" drawled the voice.

As much as that hurt, Harry just shrugged his shoulders, knowing he would if he could. Besides, Snape didn't appear to be in a mood for lies, anyway. Without a second thought, Harry set off towards the lake, not caring that his father was following him. When he had finally reached the edge, he grabbed a rock and threw it into the water. He then continued to throw rocks as his father watched from a distance. After checking the time with his wand, Severus walked over to his son.

"Harry, it's time for you to go to Transfiguration," Severus stated but Harry continued to ignore him. His son simply shrugged his shoulder s before turning back towards the castle. Severus was about to call him back when students starting walking out towards Hagrid's hut. As Harry walked slowly toward his class, Severus became increasingly worried. Thinking quickly, he called out, ", you have a detention tonight at 6," before heading down to the dungeons. Something was obviously, wrong and he was going to find out, one way or another.

While Severus attended to his 5th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class, Harry was in Transfiguration class trying to turn a rat into a needle. After watching a few of his failed attempts, McGonagall decided to offer a bit of help.

", you're focusing too much on the needle, instead focus on conjuring the rat," she suggested after Harry had thrown his wand to the ground.

"I don't need your help!" snapped Harry.

", I will ignore that tone now but I am only trying to help you because I care," McGonagall explained.

"Well, sod off, I don't care!" shouted Harry angrily as he faced his professor. This caused a gasp from Ron and Hermione who had stopped to watch their friend. Hermione saw Harry fingering his wand and immediately whispered summoning charm for his wand. At first, Harry didn't seem to notice, as he made no move towards her. Unfortunately, her luck ran out when he rounded on her. "Did you actually think I was going to be stupid enough to attack my teacher?"

Hermione started at the anger in her friend's voice and fumbled with her words before answering. "N-No. No, of course not, Harry. I just didn't…" but she was cut off by Harry.

"You didn't what? Trust me? Nice to know where my friends stand," Harry countered. He then turned to McGonagall and snapped, "You can tell the headmaster that I'm not going to be his 'pawn' in his game of chess," before snatching his wand and storming out of the room. Hermione made to go after him but McGonagall grabbed her arm and shook her head. She instead muttered an incantation and a silver lion shot out of her wand. She whispered a few things before it turned and bounded out of the classroom. When she had dismissed the class, she set about resetting the desks until the door burst open and an irate Severus Snape walked in.

"What happened?" shouted Snape when he was standing in front of the Transfiguration Professor.

"Well, obviously, something's bothering your son," reasoned McGonagall.

"I know that, Minerva, I have in fact issued a 'detention' of sorts so we could deal with this. Now, can you explain to me why I was called out of my class in the middle of disciplining a student? Now Minerva, don't give me that look! He wasn't properly following the procedure on the board! He could have caused a terrible mess, no doubt that I would have to clean up!"

"Your son spoke to me with utter disrespect, stormed out in the middle of class after yelling at Miss. Granger, and disrespected Albus." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape bid Minerva good-bye before heading down to his quarters to teach his next class. Not feeling up to dealing with the whole lot, he dismissed them half-way thorough and went to his quarters to wait for his misbehaving son. At 6 o'clock, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see the Headmaster standing in his doorway.

"Harry's missing, Severus," informed Dumbledore. "We've been looking for him but he hasn't turned up."

"Perhaps I should join the search," suggested Severus worriedly as he started to pace in his room.

"No, Severus, you'll stay here in case your son comes back, not to mention the suspicion you'll be under if the death eaters find out," Dumbledore instructed.

"Albus, I told you before: I am NOT your spy anymore!" shouted Severus.

"Severus, you're being unreasonable," replied Albus calmly.

Severus was about to snap at the Headmaster when a silver wolf bounded into the room. It circled the room once before the voice of Professor Lupin spoke. "Found Harry….Dementors have us surrounded….need reinforcements," and vanished into thin air. Without hesitating, Severus pulled out his wand and sent a silver doe bounding ahead, followed shortly by a silver phoenix. As the group made their way down the corridors, the air instantly became colder. Suddenly, bother silver animals bolted ahead and out of sight. Turning to each other, Severus and Dumbledore took off after the silver trail left by the creatures. It led them to the Entrance Hall and then down towards Hagrid's hut. As they reached the foot of a hill, they saw a horrible scene playing out. Twenty Dementors were circling an unconscious boy and Professor Lupin.

It took all three patronuses before the Dementors finally took leave and went back to their posts. Satisfied that the threat was gone, Severus ran over to his unconscious son.

"Harry, wake-up!" Severus shouted when he noticed Harry wasn't breathing.

Lupin, who had forgotten that Severus knew about Lily, startled at the use of the boy's first name before pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket.

"Here, Severus, he'll need to eat at least half when he wakes up," Lupin explained to Snape who had finally managed to get Harry breathing.

Snape then rounded on Lupin angrily and spat, "I don't need your assistance wolf, and, as of now you'll stay away from him!" He then carefully picked up Harry and hurried back to the castle, leaving a shocked Lupin and a cheerful Headmaster.

"Don't worry about it, Remus. He's just concerned about Harry. After all, he can't really stop you," Dumbledore informed his colleague. Remus nodded absent-mindedly, before muttering something about "checking the Dementors" and walking off toward the castle gate.

Bright morning light was the first thing Harry noticed when he first awoke to find himself in the hospital wing. He tried to get up but immediately regretted it when his head spun. Suddenly, a wet cloth was placed over his head as a voice asked, "Do you feel any other symptoms?"

"Just tired, Professor," Harry mumbled not feeling comfortable with calling his father Dad yet. He groggily opened his eyes to see his father and then closed them. Unfortunately, his father didn't give him the chance to fall back asleep as he shook Harry gently by the shoulder.

"Harry, you need to some chocolate and drink this strengthening potion," Severus instructed once he was sure, he had Harry's attention. Harry nodded and forced himself to sit up in bed as Snape handed him the bar of chocolate and the potion.

At once, Harry felt much better than when he had first woken up. His cheerfulness instantly vanished when he saw the angry look his father was giving him. After a few minutes, Severus snapped out, "You foolish boy! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Sir, look, you don't understand! See…" Harry pleaded until Snape interrupted.

"No, Harry, you're right! I don't understand so please explain to me why you felt the need to leave the safety of the castle after I told you time and time again not to," Severus replied calmly. Harry shifted under the blankets. "How about you start with this morning? Why were you rude to McGonagall?"

"I didn't mean to but she just wouldn't leave me alone, so I snapped at her and at Hermione. I've just been so upset lately and it's taking its toll on me," started Harry.

"And why is that?" questioned Severus.

"I don't know but every Halloween, I feel like a part of me has died inside," Harry replied sadly. "And then out of nowhere I found out you're my dad, and everything has changed. It all seems so backwards now," Harry finished.

At once, Severus realized what was wrong and gently placed a hand on Harry's knee before asking, "You haven't properly grieved over the loss of your parents, have you?" When he received no reply from the grief stricken teen, he added, "All this pent up emotion has finally caught up to you and left you in this predicament. You need to let them go, Harry. Not forget….just let go of them. Harry, do you know the difference between the two?"

Again, Harry remained quiet but Severus did receive a glare from the boy so he continued on. "No one expects you to forget them and I certainly don't expect it from you either. I know you're not healed –and don't tell me you haven't lied to your friends about it." Snape snapped when Harry attempted to interrupt. "It will take time to heal both physically and mentally from this tragedy."

"I know…Everyone is so overjoyed that Voldemort's gone and, well, they should be but…I just can't bring myself to celebrate Halloween. It just seems wrong to me, to celebrate their death. I mean, shouldn't I be more happy that he's gone?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry, and no one will think so. You lost a mother and a…father figure. However, as much as you and I hate it, there's nothing we can do to change the past and that's what letting go is all about," countered Severus.

"It sounds an awful lot like forgetting," Harry commented as tears fell down his cheeks.

"No," Severus insisted. "Letting go is allowing yourself to move on and recognize that some things cannot change. Think of your parents-yes-but don't dwell on their death. They loved you so much. Even James, not knowing you're my son, probably loved you. We're the lucky ones, Harry…we survived…and the best way to honour their memory is to live life to the fullest."

"I guess, but how can I when it seems everyone else has forgotten them?" questioned Harry.

"It's not about what **they **remember. It's about what **you** remember, and how you choose to remember them," Severus explained lifting a hand to place on Harry's shoulder, then quickly dropping it at the unusual and unfamiliar feel of the action.

"Do **you** remember them, and live your life to the fullest?" Harry asked angrily, frustrated with his new father, "Because from what I see, you just sit in your office and classroom all day, brewing potions and treating students unfairly."

"You accuse me of being unfair?" Severus scoffed. "Listen to yourself, Harry. You really don't know much of anything about me, yet here you stand, judging me. There is much more to what I do then what you see.

"You'll tell me when I'm older?" Harry fumed, "Now you just sound like Dumbledore!" Harry complained.

"**Professor **Dumbledore to you and please don't compare me to that insufferable old man," Severus said calmly. Harry just stared at his father in shock and awe. He'd had suspicions that his father didn't look up to Dumbledore like the rest of the Wizarding World seem to, but never had he thought his father disliked the man, much less did Harry think his father would insult him. "Trust me, Harry, just this once. You'll be better off not knowing, especially right now," Severus insisted, losing patience with his son.

"Fine," Harry huffed. "Is there something else you wanted, or can I go now?" asked Harry as he attempted to get out of the bed.

"No. Madame Pomfrey has insisted that you stay overnight and I'm not going to go against her," Severus snapped, pushing Harry back down onto the bed.

"Am I going to be punished?" asked Harry weakly.

"Yes, but not right now. You're tired and so am I so we'll discuss it tomorrow night," Severus answered before getting up and walking to the door until he heard Harry yell, "Wait!" and turned back to look at his son.

"Will you please stay with me, until I fall asleep?" pleaded Harry.

'I suppose, tonight, I can make an exception for MY son," replied Snape tiredly as he walked back over to Harry and sat down in his chair. "Now go to sleep, Harry."

Yawning, Harry settled back under the blankets before quietly whispering, "Sir, do you think we can go to Mum's grave instead of going to the Halloween feast?" before closing his eyes and falling asleep, unaware of his father's sharp intake of breath.

After a few minutes of deep thinking, Severus tucked his son in and, without any thought, kissed him on the forehead. He then exited the hospital wing, but not before whispering, "Yes, my son." He headed back to the dungeons where nightmares of that terrible Halloween plagued his sleep. He then spent the rest of the night making potions that the hospital wing was low on. Severus was so caught up in his brewing that he didn't notice Minerva walk in.

"Rough day, Severus or do you usually make potions at 3 o'clock in the morning?" inquired Minerva.

"Do you usually barge in on a colleague at 3 in the morning unannounced, Minerva?" countered Severus irritably as he stirred his potion.

"Don't use that tone on me, Severus!" before closing the distance between them and adding, "I'm just concerned about Harry since he normally isn't that disrespectful and of course I came for you too."

"So the fact that Harry is one of YOUR Gryffindors doesn't have anything to do with you being here?" argued Snape.

"That's not true, Severus! Everyone likes you and Harry as much as everyone else. Even Albus does!" Minerva exclaimed.

Severus scoffed at the mention of the Headmaster but quickly sobered up when he received a glare from Minerva.

"And if Harry was any other boy, he wouldn't be stuck returning to his abusive relatives or offered up as bait for the Dark Lord. Yes, Minerva, the Headmaster has insisted that Harry return to them," Severus spat out when he saw the horrified look on Minerva's face.

"But didn't Albus see the scar across the boy's back? If he sends him back, the boy's as good as dead!" Minerva shouted. "Oh, Severus, you have to do something."

"I am well aware of that, Minerva, as long as I Iive, I will protect my son from Albus. Even if I have to get a wizarding restraining order," Severus stated.

"Now, Severus is that really necessary?" questioned Minerva knowing just how powerful a wizarding restraining order was. "I know you hate him as much as I do, but surely you don't want him injured."

"Well, if it will keep him from using Harry, I might just do that. That boy has been hurt more times than I can count. I won't have him thinking he'll be returned there and I hope you'll back me up on this," Severus replied.

Sadly, Minerva nodded and turned away from Severus so he wouldn't see her tears. The truth was, she loved Albus more than any other colleague. She knew that if Severus followed through with his threat, the headmaster could end up killed but she also loved Harry and knew that Severus was right. Composing herself, she turned back to Severus and confidently asked, "What can I do to help?"

Immediately, Severus' stony mask fell as he looked worriedly at his colleague and answered, "I've thought about this for some time and I know that once the Dark Lord finds out my true loyalties, he'll be furious. So, in the event that I do not live, I want you to take in Harry. I know Lily wanted you to be her's baby's godmother and so do I. So please think about it, Minerva.

"There's no need to think, Severus. Harry is like a son to me and if it will keep him away from his relatives so be it," insisted Minerva. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.

"So will I, and, Minerva, I'm taking Harry to see his parent's grave so please inform the Headmaster. Good Night;" Severus replied before heading to his sleeping chambers, not noticing the smile on the stern witch's face as she left.

Finally, the day that everyone had been waiting for had arrived. Everyone was looking forward to this year's annual Halloween Feast. However, one third year wasn't so lucky as he scrubbed cauldrons and cut up flobberworms. After the stunt, 5 days ago in Transfiguration Class, Harry had been thoroughly lectured. Not only had his father made him apologize to his friends and teacher but he had detention for three nights. So, here he was on Halloween night completing his third and final detention, but he didn't mind. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't see his father come into the classroom.

"Well, have you learned your lesson?" asked Severus from behind Harry, who startled at the voice.

"Yes, sir, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I shouldn't have run off like that," replied Harry.

"Very well, get changed and meet me in the Entrance Hall in 10 minutes with your cloak," instructed Severus as he flicked his wrist and the rest of the cauldrons became clean. Satisfied with that, he motioned for Harry to follow him out of the dungeons before locking and warding his chambers.

"So, where are we going, Sir?" asked Harry when he met up with Snape in the Entrance Hall.

"It's a surprise. Now stop fidgeting with your cloak," reprimanded Snape as he started walking towards the castle gate.

"But it's not even cold here yet!" whined Harry as he quickly caught up to his father.

"That may be but where we're going , it's going to get much colder," informed Severus impatiently. "Now, I'm going to apparate, which means I need to concentrate, which means you need to be quiet. Are we clear?"

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because if I so much as break concentration for even a second, I could splinch us," snapped Severus irritably before grabbing Harry's arm and apparating to Godric's Hollow.

When they touched down again, Severus released Harry's arm and took off down the deserted street they had apparated to. Harry soon followed after his father, taking time to look at the all the cottages along the way. Finally, they reached their destination; an old church and the ancient cemetery beside it. Harry immediately stiffened at the sudden realization of Snape's surprise before running towards the cemetery gate. He wrenched it open and began scouring the headstones for his parent's graves.

After five minutes of searching, Harry found what he was looking for and called Snape over before kneeling in front of the grave and reading the words engraved into the headstones:

_**James Potter born 27 March, 1960, died 31 October 1981**_

_**Lily Potter born 30 January, 1960, died 31 October 1981**_

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death," read Harry as he looked at his parent's grave. "Why is that on their grave?"

"I believe you have the Headmaster to thank for that," muttered Snape. "I'll give you a few minutes to yourself, Harry," added Snape before heading back towards the gate.

Harry smiled at the gesture before turning back to the headstone and whispering, "Hey, mum and…dad, it's Harry. I miss you guys so much! I got sorted into Gryffindor and so far I've fought a two faced man, a spider and a basilisk. I hope you're proud of me Dad, even if I'm not your son. Well, I'd better go or Professor Snape's going to be ticked," he finished before getting up and moving back towards Snape.

"Feeling any better, son?" asked Severus when Harry was beside him again. A nod from Harry, Snape continued, "Good. Now, before we go, we have one more stop on the way. Come along!" and lead him down another dark street, leading out of the village. As the two walked on, Harry could make out the point where the cottages ended and the countryside began. They were just passing a row of houses when Snape paused mid step. Looking down the row of houses, Harry could just make out the dark, imposing figure of a house. Harry was about to ask where they were when Snape resumed walking.

As they continued their walk, Harry could see parts of a house covered in dark ivy. The right side of the top floor appeared to have been blown apart as if by a muggle bomb. As both father and son stared at the wreckage of a once beautiful house, Harry broke the silence.

"Hey, Professor, how come no one's rebuilt the house? Is it because they can't repair the damage?"

Severus blinked a few times to bring himself back to the present before asking Harry to place his hand on the rusty gate in front of them. Harry complied and, all of a sudden, a sign started rising out of the ground. Once in place, Harry looked at the golden letters upon it that said:

_**On this spot, on the night of 31**__**st**__** October 1981,**_

_**Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever**_

_**to have survived the Killing Curse.**_

_**This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left**_

_**In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters**_

_**And as a reminder of the violence**_

_**That tore apart their family.**_

"What's the killing curse?" piped up Harry as he read the sign.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment," replied Severus as he scanned the surrounding houses for any sign of a threat. Suddenly, a silver phoenix appeared heading straight towards them. It glided over their heads for a moment before landing in front of Severus. It then took on the voice of the headmaster as it spoke, "Severus, take Harry to your house. Sirius Black has just attacked Hogwarts. Do not attempt to contact me."

Panic immediately set in as Severus grabbed his wand but not before hearing the dreaded noise of many people apparating near them.

"Severus, my dear friend, it seems you have finally proven your worth. Congratulations!" remarked the all-too-familiar voice of one Lucius Malfoy. "At last, the boy-who-lived will be no more..." __


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Father's Past, a Son's Pain

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" replied Severus as he stepped protectively in front of Harry.

"Oh, a little owl came by and told of how evil Professor Snape was taking Potter to his parent's grave and thought I would check it out," he answered as he looked at Harry with a smirk on his face. He then looked up at Severus and said, "I'm surprised you managed to get him out of the castle at all, Severus. We should take him to Malfoy Manor, immediately."

"And what makes you think I would turn my own in to the Death Eaters?" inquired Snape hoping to distract Severus and disapparated.

"What are you talking about, Severus? You don't have a son!" replied Lucius.

"I'm talking about this boy, my son, Harry Snape!" stated Severus proudly.

"Well….this certainly changes things." murmured Lucius before breaking into a grin and replying, "You are planning to teach him the way of the Death Eaters, then?" When no answer came, he continued. "I know Bellatrix LeStrange would have loved to teach your son but, I'm sure I am just as capable –"but was interrupted by an angry 13 year old.

"You slimy, lying git! Professor Snape would never teach me the ways of the Death Eaters. He would never follow someone so evil!" shouted Harry as he pointed his wand at Lucius.

"Oh, did your dear, old Dad not tell you?" asked Lucius as he again looked at Severus who had his head down.

"Tell me what?" snapped Harry angrily as he looked back at Snape who was now avoiding eye contact with him.

"That Prof-I mean your father, is a Death Eater and is the reason your parents were killed. He's been playing Dumbledore for years, boy!" snapped Lucius.

Unaware that Lucius had drawn his wand, he turned back towards Severus and in a shaky voice asked. "Is it true that you killed, Mum?"

Before Snape could form an answer, Lucius pointed his wand at Harry and shouted "Sectumsempra!"

The spell hit Harry directly and soon he was on the ground screaming as blood began to seep into his clothes and onto the ground. Angrily, Snape turned to Lucius, who shot a spell at him. Snape, easily dodged it and fired a spell at his ex-colleague who just as easily side-stepped it. Severus soon realized he needed help. If he didn't disarm Lucius and cast the counter-curse, Harry would die from blood loss.

Suddenly, a bright light caught Snape's attention as it became brighter and brighter. Just as suddenly, the light dimmed and in its place were a glowing silver doe and stag. As he was about to ponder why there were deer so close to town, Lucius shot a cutting hex that just grazed his cheek. Severus hissed in pain and was about to fire another spell when the doe and stag took off toward Lucius. Not bothering to stop and ask questions, Snape turned and ran over to Harry, picked him up and disapparated.

Once, his feet were firmly on the ground, he set off quickly towards his quarters. Luckily, people were obviously still at the Halloween feast, so Snape could quickly walk down to the dungeons unobserved. After speaking the password, he placed Harry on the nearest couch and quickly muttered the counter-curse. He summoned some bandages and some blood replenishers so he could begin to clean Harry up. As he dressed the wounds on Harry's back with the wrap, Snape could clearly make out the older stab wounds that littered Harry's back. He shivered at the memory of finding Harry in such a state and resumed dressing the wounds.

Just as he was giving Harry his third of many blood replenishers, a knock came to his door. Flicking the door open, Minerva McGonagall walked in.

Severus, I saw you coming from my office, but why are you here?" asked McGonagall worriedly.

"What does it look like? I just got back from taking Harry to his parents' gravestone and then coming to help with the feast. The better question is why are you in your office?" snapped Severus, irritably.

"WHAT?" gasped Minerva, "Did you not get the Headmaster's patronus? You aren't supposed to be here! You and Harry both have to leave!"

Suddenly, he remembered and drew his wand as he stated, "Let him try, Minerva! I'm no Hufflepuff when it comes to protecting the ones I love."

"Severus, this isn't the time to get back at the Marauders! Harry is in terrible danger here with the potential for Sirius!" argued Minerva.

"I'm not leaving my quarters for that Mutt!" snapped Severus. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to return to my son!" He flicked the door opened for Minerva and stalked back over to his living room, leaving an angry Minerva in the dungeon hallway.

When he returned to his living room, he sighed as he looked at his son who once again been hurt because of him. Yet, another mistake on his part in respects to the boy….NO _his boy_. After taking a few calming breaths, he returned to his son's side and gave him one last blood replenisher for tonight. Then without any reason, he moved his hand towards the boy's hair and began to cart his hand through the boy's hair. He withdrew his hand when the boy moved to get comfortable before continuing again. It seemed like hours before he stopped and headed into his room to go to bed.

A few hours later, Severus woke up from his deep sleep with a confused look on his face. He had awoken to a strange dream where Lily had told him that something bad would happen and that he would always be her true husband. He shook himself from the dream and looked at an old muggle clock he had by his bed. It read **12:00am** which meant he still had a few hours of sleep left. Deciding instead to check on Harry, he got up and went into the living room. Almost instantly, he noticed that Harry was no longer on the couch where he had left him. Concerned, he swiftly walked over to Harry's room and saw his thirteen year old son lying on his bed, crying. Taking care to clear his throat so as not to scare Harry, he made his way over.

"Why did you do it?" inquired the small voice, causing Severus to stop moving.

"Why did I do what, Harry?" questioned Severus, even though he a pretty good idea of what this was about.

"Why did you not tell me about being a Death Eater?" responded Harry.

"Ah, Harry, I wanted so much to tell you but, you weren't ready. For one I was still consumed with the fact that my fiancée was dead. After she died…I...Harry you have to understand that you were still Potter's son. I was still upset and so I allowed Dumbledore to place you at the Dursleys. I truly thought I had done the right thing, letting you go live with them." replied Severus, sadly.

"And we all know how that turned out." snapped Harry sarcastically, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Severus shifted a little uneasily before coming to stand before Harry and said. "Perhaps not, but it seems fate has chosen when for me. When I found out about you that barely came to mind. Harry, I didn't want to lose you and it's not your time to know. Try to understand that I was just loo-" but was cut off by Harry.

"Looking out for me? All my life, I was kept in the dark about my life and now I learn that half of it was a stupid lie. Sir, my life has been nothing but secrets, and I hate it!" shouted Harry, jumping off the bed and running out of the room. The last thing Severus heard was the slam of the door to his quarters. Sighing heavily for second time tonight, Severus drew his wand and prepared to go after Harry, praying that Black would not find him.

After leaving Professor Snape's quarters, Harry turned and ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Getting there was easy, remembering the password proved to be more difficult than he bargained for. He was just about to turn around when the portrait opened and out stepped Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Harry!' they both shouted in unison as they hurtled towards him and enveloped him in a group hug.

'Why are you guys in here during the Halloween feast?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Hermione and Ron both looked at each other before Hermione turned back to Harry and said. "Sirius Black was sighted in the castle somewhere. Until he's found, the whole castle's on lock down."

"Sirius Black? Who's he?" replied Harry.

"Only the biggest supporter of You-Know-Who!" exclaimed Ron.

"Then shouldn't he be in prison?" remarked Harry.

Hermione sighed and pulled both boys through the portrait before whispering, "Honestly, Harry he's been in Azkaban for 12 years. He's only just escaped."

"To come after me?" wondered Harry.

"Well, yes that's the basic idea!" supplied Hermione before replacing her worried expression with an angry one. "Now then, where have you been, Harry?"

"What do you mean, Hermione? I've been right here!" Harry answered innocently, only to have Hermione slap him.

"Harry, this is serious! Where have you been all day? We've been looking for you but no one will tell us anything!" Hermione insisted worriedly.

"Oh, I've been stuck with Professor Snape! The bloody git wouldn't leave alone all day." lied Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" put in Ron before Hermione rushed over to him as if Harry might collapse at any minute.

"I'm fine, Hermione!" snapped Harry, shaking off her finger's as she tried to feel Harry's temperature.

"Fine!" resigned Hermione as she removed her fingers from Harry's person just as Ron said, "Well, I'm tired, so I'll be in bed!" before turning and moving up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"You think he's going to get some sleep or eat some of his hidden candy stash?" replied Harry, when the door snapped shut. They both knew that Ron had a habit of sneaking candies from his house and bringing them to Hogwarts. Unlike, Harry who had needed to steal the food because he was starved so often, Ron didn't take too kindly to food of the healthy kind. Therefore, he always made a habit of storing as much junk food as possible during the summer. They both looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

Just then, the door to the Gryffindor Common room swung open with a bang and in walked a very angry Severus Snape. While most teachers were not allowed in the student's dorm room except for their head of house, Professor Snape had made a point of being Harry's father. He had talked with Minerva about it and they agreed that Severus should have access to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Good Evening, Professor Snape!" replied Hermione pleasantly.

"Hello . Tell me, shouldn't you be in bed?" inquired Snape, not looking at Harry.

"Well yes, but I was worried about Harry and I couldn't sleep." answered Hermione sweetly.

"Well, as you can see, is alright. Perhaps, it's time you went to bed. Now!" shouted Severus.

"Yes sir!" stuttered Hermione before taking the stairs two at a time to the girl's dorm.

Once Severus was positive they were alone, he turned his glare on Harry who flinched under his father's scrutiny.

"Having a good time with your friends?" barked Severus angrily. Harry was about to reply but Snape continued, "Do you have any idea how stupid this was? You could have been spotted by Black, Potter! When are you going to think things through, you stupid boy?"

"_You worthless sack of potatoes, get up and do your chores, you stupid boy!"_ recited through Harry's head and in an instant he was back in Dudley's second bedroom begging for his Uncle to let him rest. He had been so tired and sore that day that he just wanted to sleep. Slowly, Harry began to bleat his apologises to his Uncle.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle…..please don't hurt me….I'll do them right now…..just give me a chance." All too soon, he was on his knees begging for his uncle to forgive him, unaware of the horror on Snape's face.

"Harry!" called Severus when he saw Harry on his knees and begging him not to hit him. When no response came, he picked Harry up and went to the fireplace. He quickly grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire shouting out his quarters. Stepping out, he summoned a calming draught and quickly forced it down the boy's throat.

Almost instantly, Harry went limp in Snape's arms and he began to cry onto Snape's robes. After a few minutes, Harry looked up at Snape.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Severus worriedly.

"Yes, sir!" muttered Harry warily.

"Good. Then I think it's time I tell you about what happened between your mother and me." replied Severus stiffly. "However, I think it is best I show you instead." He summoned an oval shaped bowl, and pointed his wand at his temple. Harry watched in awe as four thick long silver strands seemed to appear out of Snape's head. Snape turned to Harry for a quick second before placing all four strands into the oval bowl.

"Sir, what is that?" asked Harry pointing to the shimmering bowl.

"This, Harry, is a Pensieve. It allows people to view memories that they may have forgotten or for their own benefits. In here are four memories, which I hope will make you understand, the way I am."

"But how does one view the memories?" inquired Harry.

"Simply dunk your head into the bowl. I had hoped to join you but I must reconstruct the wards on _our_ quarters." instructed Severus, making sure to put emphasis on that the fact that it was now there quarters. He watched as Harry's eye grew wide with shock at the mention of it being there quarters before continuing, "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Severus informed him before drawing his wand once again and heading into his office.

Harry nodded before taking a deep breath and plunging him into the pensive, only to find himself in the Great Hall.

{Snape's memories; 5th year, attack of the Marauders}

_Instantly, Harry noticed that the house tables were gone and in their place were more than a hundred smaller tables. Harry looked around carefully, when he spotted Snape at a table right behind him. This Snape had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. Harry moved around Snape and read the heading of his examination paper:_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts-Ordinary Wizarding Level**_

_Suddenly, a voice called out, "Five more minutes!" causing Harry to jump. Turning he saw a younger version of Professor Flitwick walk past a younger…..could it be...James Potter? At first, he was overwhelmed with excitement until he remembered that James had cheated on his mother._

"_Quills down!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Please remain seated while I collect your parchments! Accio!" Instantly, a hundred parchment rolls zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick' arms, knocking him off his feet. Several people laughed. A few collected the parchments and helped Flitwick to his feet. "Thank-you….everybody is free to go!" panted Flitwick._

_Harry watched as Snape moved between the tables towards the entrance hall while reviewing his exam schedule. A group of girls separated Snape from James and his two friends but Harry managed to keep him insight by planting himself in the middle. A few minutes later, James's group headed out the front doors and Harry rushed to follow. Straining his ears, he caught the tail end of a small, pointed nose and mousy haired boy._

"…_the tufted tail, but I couldn't think what else –"_

"_How thick are you, Wormtail?" Harry heard James say. "You run around with a werewolf once a month –"_

"_Keep your voices down," implored a rather pal and peaky looking boy._

_Harry looked behind him and saw his father walk by, still buried in his exam schedule. Curious, as to what his step father had meant, he followed the four friends down towards the lake with Snape trailing behind._

"_Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," boasted a very good looking, dark haired boy. Deciding he had better things to do, Harry wondered over to his father who had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. Tired, Harry sat down on the grass between the beech and bushes and watched the foursome talk amongst themselves. Harry watched James play with a golden snitch and the mouse-like boy, Wormtail applauded his every catch._

_After five minutes, the dark-haired boy called out. "Put that away, will you?" as James made his final catch and Wormtail applauded, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."_

"_If it bothers you," muttered James, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket._

"_Wish it was full moon," whined the black- haired boy._

"_**You**__ might," said the pale boy darkly from behind the book he was reading. 'We've still got Transfiguration. If you're bored you could test me," and held out his book._

_The dark-haired boy snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish; I've only just studied six hours straight this afternoon. I know it all."_

"_Cheer up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look…"_

_The boy, apparently called Padfoot turned his head towards Snape's spot on the grass._

"_Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."_

_Harry looked back at Snape who was on his feet again and setting off across the grass. Padfoot and James looked at each other, before grabbing their wands and walking towards Snape. _

"_All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly._

_Dread began to stir in Harry's body as he watched his father drop his bag and pull out his wand as well. He couldn't believe that his father had been bullied in school just like Harry. He tried to call out to his father but it didn't seem as if he could hear him. Severus was just about to cast a spell when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"_

_Harry watched on with horror as James and Padfoot used spell after spell on his father. Tears came to his eyes as his father struggled to get to his feet until suddenly a voice shouted, "Leave him ALONE!" Harry, James and Padfoot whipped around to see one of the girls, Harry had seen earlier. She had tick, dark red hair and green almond-shaped eyes – Harry's eyes. It was his mother._

"_All right, Evans?" snarled James as he glared at Snape who was struggling again some invisible ropes._

"_Shut-up and leave him alone," Lily snapped, looking at him with every sign of disgust. "What's he ever done to deserve this?"_

"_Well," replied James, "it's more that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

_Most of the students laughed at this except Harry, his mother and Snape._

"_Don't you dare say that again!" snapped Lily, slapping James in the face. "You're you just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." _

"_Evans, please. That greasy git isn't worth your time and effort. You'd be better off, being on a date with me." replied James proudly._

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," snapped Lily. Harry couldn't take it anymore and tried to flee the scene, but not before Snape shouted, "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like here!"_

_The scene dissolved as Harry's mother turned toward Snape and slapped him, "Fine, __**this**__ little Mudblood won't bother you and your precious Death Eater friends, any longer."_

**{End Snape's memory one}**

Harry watched as the bright sunny day reformed into the inside of an old house. He was just about to look around when an adult Snape and Lily entered the room.

**{Snape's memories; adult Snape, becoming a spy}**

"_Severus, what's wrong?" inquired Lily._

"_He wants me to join the league of Death Eaters," hissed Severus angrily._

_Lily gasped and placed a hand to her stomach, while Severus paced near the fireplace, unaware._

"_What did you say?" whispered Lily._

_Snape lowered his head slowly and replied, "Dumbledore practically forced my hand, Lils. There's nothing I could do to change his mind."_

"_Sev, please don't go! I can't bear to lose you when I've only just got you back." pleaded Lily._

"_I'm sorry, but I've already been accepted and there's no going back." replied Severus. "You're going to have to leave."_

"_What? Why?" asked Lily._

"_I can't be seen fraternising with the enemy!" confessed Severus darkly._

"_The enemy?" gasped Lily._

"_Yes, filthy, little, Mudbloods who need to learn their place," said Severus {through gritted teeth._

_Tears spilled down Lily's cheeks as she looked at the one man she had fallen in love with. She moved to slap him, but stepped back and ran from the room. The last thing, Harry saw was the broken form of Snape fall to the ground in tears, as he held a silver ring in his head._

_**{End Snape's memory two}**_

The scene dissolved again and reformed into the Headmaster's office. Harry looked behind him and saw Snape slam his hand on Dumbledore's desk.

_**{Snape's memories, A proper husband}**_

"_That's not good enough! I have spied for you for five years. I've even lied _

"_No, you've got to let her go, Severus! She belongs with James, not with you." reminded Dumbledore._

"_How can I? She was the only family I had left and you took her from me. She wanted to marry me before; I called her that horrible word again!" Nobody in the room needed to know what word he was referring to as it was quite evident._

"_And unless you want to go back to Azkaban, you will stay put and continue to work for me," replied Dumbledore coldly. "James can offer her a new life. What do you have to offer her?"_

"_A proper husband, not some arrogant toerag!" muttered Snape._

"_I heard that. If you continue, you won't see her at all. You need to know that Potter has really matured over the years."_

"_You'll regret ever denying me my wife, Albus!" snarled Snape before turning and storming out of the room._

_**{End Snape's memory three}**_

The scene changed again and an older Snape swept into Dumbledore's office.

_**{Snape's memories, adult Snape, aftermath of Halloween}**_

"_You promised…you were going …..to keep her….safe!"_

"_She and James put their faith in the wrong person," replied Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"_

"_It doesn't change the fact that she's dead! If you had just let me marry her, none of this would have happened." snapped Severus._

"_How were you going to accomplish that?" reasoned Dumbledore. "Even if I had let you, you would have met an even worse fate than James. If he had found out you were the spy among the Death Eaters –" But was immediately cut off by Severus._

"_Which I do on your orders, for the last 14 years when I could have been with my wife!" exclaimed Severus._

"_Yes, and you've done quite well. Now there still is the matter of Lily's son, Harry." reminded Dumbledore. "Her boy lives. He has her eyes, her eyes, precisely. You remember the shape and colour of her eyes."_

"_DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "She's gone…..dead"_

"_Is this remorse, Severus?" _

"_I wish….I wish I were dead"_

"_And what use would that be to anyone?" questioned Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."_

_Snape didn't respond for some time. "What do you mean?"_

"_You know how and why she died," remarked Dumbledore. "So make sure she did not die in vain and help me protect Lily's son._

_Snape snorted, "There's no way, I will help that brat. Besides the Dark Lord is gone –"_

"–_The Dark Lord, will return and Harry Potter will be in more danger once again. Do it for Lily and your love for her." instructed Dumbledore._

"_No one…..can know!" snarled Severus as he swept from the room once more._

_**{End Snape's memory four}**_

Harry rose up out of the Pensieve, and moments later he lay on the floor of Snape's living room.

"How are you, Harry?" came the voice of his father from behind him. Severus knew that the first time, someone used a Pensieve it made them dizzy and sometimes nauseous. When he received no reply, he came around to Harry's other side and saw the tear tracks on his son's face. Conjuring a handkerchief, Snape bent down to wipe the tears from Harry's face.

"I'm sorry." came the sad voice. Severus sighed before lifting Harry up and placing him on the couch. He sat beside Harry and began rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back.

"Harry, your stepfather was truly a great man. There is no need to apologize for his mistakes. We were teenagers at the time that had a lot of growing up to do." stated Severus in what he hoped was a calming tone.

"I guess…did mum ever forgive you?" questioned Harry.

"In a way she did. She gave me a great son, but we never really forgot those days and especially the second time I call her that word. She never really forgave for that," answered Severus. "After she erased my memories of you and her, I couldn't talk to her."

"How come?" whispered Harry.

"You looked every bit like the teenaged Potter that I couldn't bear to think of as anything but the one who betrayed me. I thought she had realized how truly pathetic I really was." Snape said, as he remembered that day long ago when she had told him about marrying James.

"Do you think she would've been proud of me?" inquired Harry.

"Harry, you're a great boy, and the best son I could have ever asked for. She would have loved you even if you had been sorted into Hufflepuff." stated Snape firmly.

"I wish I had let the Sorting Hat place me in Slytherin, Sir" inquired Harry, unaware that Severus had flinched when he had heard his son call him 'sir'. If anyone had told him a year ago that Harry Potter would be calling him 'Dad', he would have killed them on the spot. Now, the thought of Harry calling him 'sir' seemed to sit heavily on his mind. He realized now that Harry, only spoke the 'D' word when upset or scared or simply confused. He vowed to talk to him about that at a more appropriate time and instead replied,

"And Slytherin would have had a great student, but know that I'll always love you and that you're always welcomed here." informed Severus proudly. "Now, you need to get some rest. Tonight, I'll let you sleep here due to Black's sudden appearance."

"Yes, sir!" replied Harry wearily as he got up from his spot on Severus and headed towards his brand new room. That would have never happened while living with the Dursleys, who always found new ways to beat him up. Looking into the nicely decorated room, Harry gasped at the work done on the once dusty guestroom. It wasn't done in Gryffindor colours exactly, but there were spots done up in a dark red with some blue splashed in here or there. Deciding to look around more thoroughly tomorrow, he cautiously went over to the bed and instantly fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile, after Harry had left, Severus had breathed a sigh of relief and had pulled out his wand to add a few more protection charms. He had made sure that no intruders could access his room, including the meddling old Headmaster. While, they wouldn't be able to fully keep the old wizard out, they would at least keep the intruders at bay until he could get Harry out of his quarters. Being a spy, he needed access to his own house in case one of his fellow Death Eaters should pop by. Therefore, Albus had allowed Severus's floo network to be hooked up to his house. Should the alarms sound, Severus could simply send the boy to Prince Manor or his old house Spinner's End if the need presented itself. Tired and sore from the fight with Lucius, he headed to bed. Tomorrow would bring a whole new bout of challenges and Harry would likely have to start talking about his life at Privet Drive.

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssnape**

**A/N: Again I do apologize for the long wait for this chapter but again stress has played a major rule in stopping me. I have not yet started Chapter 10 so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know via pm or in your review itself. Wishing you all are well,**

**Severus Snape Admirer**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The start of a Saviour's Healing

"Harry, you haven't touched your cereal." reprimanded Hermione at breakfast the next morning.

Harry ignored her comment and continued to play with his full bowl of Pixie Puffs. He felt eyes watching him from the Head Table but, didn't check to see who it was. While his father had cleared up some of his doubts that this was real, he still felt some lingering fear that it was just a dream. Luckily for Harry, he had not awaken Severus with his screaming after placing silencing charms in his room which he learned from a book on them and glamours he bought in his second year. Plagued by nightmares and an upcoming conversation with Severus, Harry was nervous and on edge. Uncle Vernon's conversations never ended well either and left him beaten and bruised.

Suddenly, a bright blue potion appeared in front of his pumpkin juice. Its appearance did not go unnoticed by Harry's two friends. Ron, who was stuffing his face while looking at a Quidditch magazine, stopped to look at the vial. Hermione was instantly on alert and picked up the vial cautiously.

"This is a food supplement draught for people that can't take in normal portions of food. I bought a book on medicinal potions and it talked a lot about them." explained Hermione as she swirled the contents of the potion. She then looked at Harry who had his eyes on his lap. "Harry is there something you're not telling us?" inquired Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione must you always go nosing around in our business?" snapped Ron irritably, shoving another forkful of egg into his mouth.

"It IS my business, Ron when one of our best friends has been given a potion for lack of nutrition. But, you wouldn't know because you sit there, stuffing your face full of food everyday like a pig!" exclaimed Hermione.

Fear started to cloud Harry's mind as his two friends continued to argue. He was back in his cupboard after a rather bad 'lesson' from his uncle for talking back. He had been about five or six when he had received his first 'lesson'.

(Harry's Flashback)

_He had been playing with Dudley's old soccer ball and his baby blanket in the living room, when his cousin walked in. Seeing Harry playing with his old ball, he walked over to Harry and grabbed his ball._

"_Hey, that's my ball! Give it back!" cried Harry trying to grab the ball out of Dudley's hands._

"_It's nawt yor ball, fweak!" yelled Dudley as he pushed Harry to the ground._

_Harry fell and by accident, kicked Dudley in the stomach causing Dudley to let lose a wail. Aunt Petunia had rushed into the room when she had heard Dudley crying. Seeing her son holding his stomach and her nephew standing over him, she grew very angry._

"_You, no good freak! How dare you hurt my son!" shrieked Petunia as she ran to comfort her sobbing son._

"_It was an assident, Aunt Tuney! Dudie took my ball from me." replied Harry as tears fell from his face._

"_Don't you dare insult my intelligence, boy and I am not your Aunt!" snapped Petunia. "Now go to the cupboard so that you can think about what you did."_

"_No, it nawt my fault! You're being mean to me." replied Harry. He just couldn't understand why he was being punished for something he didn't do._

_Petunia was furious with her nephew for disrespecting her and immediately pulled him towards his cupboard, just as the front door opened. She threw Harry into the pitch black small cupboard that was even too small for a house elf, and locked the door. Harry sat frozen in fear as he was once again plunged into darkness._

(End Flashback)

A hand on his arm jolted Harry from his thoughts and he looked to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at him.

"Ah, Harry how have been?" asked Dumbledore in a disinterested tone, which made Harry feel sick to his stomach.

"Fine, sir." muttered Harry as his friends continued to argue in what was now complete silence. It seemed Dumbledore needed to have this conversation in private. He didn't notice Professor Snape get up from his seat and head towards the two.

"Good, now we need to discuss some business to do with your relatives." informed Dumbledore.

"Sir?" asked Harry, hesitantly. He didn't like where this conversation was going and the way Dumbledore said it like they were discussing the weather.

Dumbledore was about to reply when the noise of chattering students filled their ears once more. Confused, Harry looked around until his eyes caught the shape of Pro-his father walking towards them.

"Gotten into a bit of with trouble with the Headmaster, Potter?" drawled Snape. To an outsider, it appeared that Professor Snape was angry, but Harry was slowly beginning to recognize certain emotions behind the mask.

"Not at all, Severus. We were simply talking about the new rules I've put in place for the boy's safety. Shall we continue this in my office?" replied Dumbledore in his normally cheery voice whilst looking at Harry.

Harry was about to reply when Severus answered instead, "I think I shall come as I have a need to speak to you about my _other_ duties!" making sure to emphasize last few words. He smirked when he saw Dumbledore pale.

"I see." Murmured Dumbledore as he headed for the door, followed by Severus and a nervous Harry.

"What do you mean I can't go to Hogsmeade with my friends?" snapped Harry as he looked at the two Professors.

"Harry," sighed Severus. "Until Sirius Black is caught, you in danger and I won't risk your safety by letting you go off on your own. If you're so desperate to go, I'll take you next weekend."

"But, it won't be the same without my friends. It's not fair. Voldemort was running loose in the castle last year and I didn't need some body guard!" retorted Harry.

"Yes, well if I had been aware of our relationship that most definitely would not have happened. Harry, I promise that I'll make it up to you. Just please try to understand my point of view. Until Black is caught, you're in a lot of danger. From now, you will not go anywhere with your cohorts or a Professor. Are we clear? " replied Severus, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, sir." muttered Harry. "Can I please leave?"

"Very well. Wait for me outside and I'll escort you to your next class." answered Severus as he eyed the Headmaster wearily. Harry nodded and walked out of room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, Severus turned his attention back to the Headmaster.

"You had no right to speak to him." snapped Severus.

"I have every right to talk to a student without parental consent."

"Yes if the child's parents are not able to come in and be with their child! However, the circumstances have changed since I happen to be his parent and on staff. You have no right to talk to Harry about his home life without me being in the room!" exclaimed Severus. He was furious that the Headmaster was even considering returning Harry back to his relatives.

"My apologises, Severus. Now you said something about your spying duties?" inquired Dumbledore, opening his can of lemon drops.

"Yes, I did and I have been found out by one of my colleagues." informed Severus.

"What do you mean, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"You heard me, Headmaster. Should the Dark Lord come back, I will be considered a traitor." explained Severus with a proud smile at the fact. He would no longer have to spy for the Order and could now turn his attention to his son. He then grew serious again and in his most dangerous tone said. "I told you, you would regret the day you did not let me have my wife. The next time you speak to Harry without my consent, I will send for a restraining order against you." He then turned and left the Headmaster's office for the first time, free of the old man's manipulation.

Opening the door, he found Harry nervously pacing back and forth. Severus closed the door, causing Harry to look up at him shyly.

"Come, I'll walk you to Gryffindor Tower and then to Transfiguration class." Severus instructed as Harry continued to look at his interesting old trainers. Harry nodded and began to walk down the stairs with Severus following behind him.

The walk to Gryffindor Tower was a quiet one. Severus was a bit concerned with Harry's behaviour but decided to let the child have his quiet time. All too soon, the Gryffindor Tower was in view. Severus told Harry he would wait outside while he went in to grab his bag. Harry said nothing except the password and went in to grab his stuff. Just as he was preparing to leave, a tapping on a nearby window caught his attention. As he drew nearer to the window, he saw a barn owl with a letter in its beak. Opening it up, the owl dropped the letter in front of the small thirteen and flew back out. Knowing Snape was waiting for him, he grabbed the letter and walked back down the stairs and out to the hall.

Just like he had said, Severus was waiting for him when he exited the portrait hole. Severus gave him a faint smile before motioning for Harry to follow him to the Transfiguration classroom.

When they reached the classroom, Severus turned to Harry and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Harry." he whispered before gently pushing the boy towards the door and turning back the way he had come. As the last of his father's cloak disappeared, Harry sighed and pushed open the door. McGonagall took one look at Harry before nodding and pointed to a seat near the front of the classroom. As McGonagall continued her lecture on a more complex transfiguration spell, Harry quietly removed the letter he had received. He had just opened the envelope when McGonagall called on him.

"Pardon, ma'am?" asked Harry as he sealed the envelope back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I asked you to come to my desk so I can teach you the spell while the others start to practice." McGonagall repeated.

"Oh, right." replied Harry as he got out of his seat and walked towards his Head of House's desk slowly. He hated when his teachers called him over to their desk but tried to hide how nervous he was.

When the bell rang, Harry made his way out of the classroom and headed for the dungeons. As he was making his way, he collided with another person. Harry, on instinct, threw his arms up in front of his face until he heard his name being called and looked to see Professor Snape staring at him. Harry lowered his hands and gave his father a hesitant smile before Severus motioned for him to follow. Reaching the classroom, Severus turned to look at the small teenager.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus while locking and placing silencing spells on the classroom door.

"Okay." muttered Harry which was a total lie. He was hungry and unusually tired but knew from years of experience not to mention things like that.

"You don't seem okay." replied Severus looking at his son who was yawning. "What time did you get to bed last night?"

Harry shrugged and began pulling out his Potion textbook and kit, only to have a hand rest on top of his. "Why don't you go have rest in my quarters?" suggested Severus.

"It's alright, Professor. I'm fine, honestly. I don't want…I can't miss your class sir and fall more behind. I can't go back to my relatives." whispered the frightened child.

Severus sighed heavily as he saw the damage done by his relatives show itself once again. He would have to get Harry to open up and talk about what went on. It was quite clear, the rules instilled in him at the Dursleys still played heavily on the boy's mind. Slowly, he reached out his hand to the boy and led him through a door that was connected to his private rooms. Sitting down in the chair, he cautiously pulled the boy into his lap and carded his hand slowly through the boy's hair.

"Harry, just because you miss a class, doesn't mean I will send you back to your relatives. I am your father and will be taking care of you from now on. You don't have to worry about being taken back to them any longer. You are my child and I will take care of you not matter what you do. I will always love you and missing this class won't make much different in your grade. If you want, I will help you catch-up tonight after dinner or in the morning. Now, I can see you're tired and that's to be expected assuming you haven't been sleeping that much and the fact your still healing from your injuries. You can stay here and sleep on the couch."

Harry nodded and with the help of Severus got up and headed over to the couch and slowly lay down on the couch curled up tight. Seeing the tightness of Harry's form, he grabbed a blanket and placed it on the boy.

"Relax, child. I won't hurt you. Now go to sleep." replied Severus before kissing the boy on the forehead and walked back into the classroom.

When he had shut the door, Severus undid the charms and opened the door with bang, causing the waiting students to jump and hurriedly walk into the room. As the class settled into their seats, Severus began to hand out Potion Theory workbooks to each student.

"Today, we will be learning about the darker side of Potions such as the 'Torture Truth Serum' or the 'Memory Destroying Draught'. However, because of how dangerous these Potions can be, we will have to read up on the few common ones. Turn to page 198." Severus instructed as he wrote some notes on the black board. "You will copy this note, followed with your answers to questions 1-4 on each of the dark potions. You may begin." barked Severus when none of the students started to copy the note.

After watching them work for a half hour, Severus stood up and said. "I shall be back in moment. Anybody who so much as speaks a word will find themselves in a months' worth of detentions." and walked over to the door of his quarters to check on Harry.

Coming into the living room, Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the boy was sleeping on the couch with the green comforter covering him. He would have to talk to the boy's teachers and see about dropping some of the classes until the boy adjusted better from his horrific summer. One more thing to add to his growing list of things to do to help the boy. He also needed to take the boy out shopping and get a few more things for the child's room. Knowing that the boy was fine, he walked back into his classroom and prowled the classroom, deducting points for wrong answers.

When he dismissed his class an hour later, Severus returned to his quarters and saw Harry was just waking up. Greeting Harry, he walked down the hallway and into his room. He then went over to his bedside table and pulled out the bag that contained the journal he had purchased the day Harry had been in the hospital. It was time to talk to the boy about the abuse he suffered at Privet Drive.

Returning to the living room, Severus noticed that Harry had left the couch and the blanket was neatly folded up and placed on the coffee table. Seeing the light on in Harry's room, the Potion Master went over and knocked on the heavy wooden door. When he received a reply, he opened the door and saw his son by his new desk, working on some homework.

"Harry, come sit on the bed, please. I need to talk to you." Suggested Severus, pulling over the leather-bound chair, the child had recently left. Instantly, he saw the boy had gone pale and was starting to shake.

"Sir?" asked Harry in a small voice. He knew this was going to happen and yet, he didn't want to leave his father. He wasn't ready to go back to the Dursleys. He wanted to live with the Potion Master and learn how to swim. Before he had realized it, he had worked himself into a panic attack. Suddenly, a cold glass vial was pressed to his lips. 'No, not the medication, anything but the medication.' he thought as he struggled to get away.

Severus had pulled out a calming draught and tried to give it to the boy. As soon as he had placed it to the boy's lips, he had started struggling. Getting out of the chair, Severus sat on the bed and pulled Harry into his lap.

"Shh, you're okay, Harry. I've got you." whispered Severus.

When Harry had finally calmed down, he turned so Harry was facing him and asked, "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Daddy, please don't send me back!" pleaded the thirteen year old as he clung to his Professor.

"Send you back? Oh, Harry I already told you I would never send you back. You're my son and I'd die before I see you back at Privet Drive." stated Severus, hugging him. "However," he continued in a serious tone, "You will at some point have to discuss what went on there. You don't have to tell me now, but at some point. To help you, I got you a gift."

"What is it?" asked Harry when he removed the black journal from the bag.

"This is a rather special journal. When you write in it, I can see it in my green journal as well as communicate to you through it. I know how hard it is to admit something as horrifying as what you have been through. So, I decided to get you this to help. I was originally planning to give it to you for Christmas but it's clear this will be put to better use now. " replied Severus.

"Thank-you, sir." replied Harry as he hugged Severus, who in return, wrapped his arms around his small and frightened child.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we see about getting you lunch?" suggested Severus, rising from the bed and heading to the door.

Harry nodded and followed Severus into the small kitchen where he served them both some chicken noodle soup. Severus had never told anyone but when he had the time, he preferred to cook his own meals. His mother had started teaching him when he was 8 and in school he learned from the house elves that worked in the kitchen. When Harry had eaten about half of his soup, the thin boy pushed his bowl away and started to get up when Severus's voice broke silence.

"What do you have now?"

"Divination and then Charms." answered Harry. Even after his nap, he was still tired and was getting a headache.

"How are you feeling?" questioned Severus. Seeing the way the boy was rubbing his forehead, he suspected the child was getting a headache.

"Fine, sir." replied Harry, once again rubbing his forehead.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" snapped Severus before seeing the terror in his son's eyes and closed his eyes to calm himself. When he opened them again, he started again in a calmer tone. "Harry, it's important to tell me when you're not feeling well. Now as you know, I don't take kindly to being lied to, especially concerning that student's health. If something happens, I have to know, child. No, I'm not mad at you, just frustrated that you still keep these problems to yourself. Now, how are you REALLY feeling?"

Harry thought about lying again until Severus glared at him and replied, "Tired and I have a bit of a headache."

Severus nodded, "Why don't you go lie back down again and rest. If you're feeling better later, you can go to your last class of the day. Besides, Divination is a complete waste of your abilities." and then summoned a head-ache reliever.

Harry smiled briefly before walking to his room and getting under the covers of his four poster bed. Sighing, he looked around the small room, the Professor seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble for him. The walls were a pastel blue and his drawers were dark brown oak. In one corner, he had his desk and a bookshelf beside it. In the other corner, he noticed a rectangular box decked out in reds and blues. It appeared to be a toy box, which sadden Harry as he didn't have any toys of any kind. Pulling the covers over his head, he closed his eyes and thought about the change in the Professor since he had found out they were father and son.

A few minutes later, found Severus opening the door of Harry's room to check on the boy. Even with the added rest, the boy still had bags under his eyes and was still terribly thin. He would have to talk to Poppy about getting a stronger nutrient supplement. The poor boy could not afford to lose any more weight.

As quiet as he could, he closed the door and headed into his office to floo Professor Trelawney and tell her Harry would be absent. He then entered his classroom and prepared for his fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw. Sitting down to wait for his class, his mind wandered back to the boy in his quarters. As much as Severus despised the rest of the Golden Trio, he knew it was important for the boy to have his friends. He also knew he could count on to keep an eye on Harry when he could not.

Deciding to have the Golden Trio, reunited, he began to write a short message to stating that their presence was needed after class. Standing up, he walked over to one of the students that had just walked into the classroom and asked the boy to deliver it. When the boy had left, he started his lecture on Veriterserum.

All too soon, class ended and Severus went to wake Harry and get him ready to go to charms. Luckily, Harry was already up and getting ready just as a knock sounded on Severus's office door.

Harry sighed and went to open it, only to be pulled into a group hug by his two best friends.

"Hey guys, why are you doing here?" asked Harry as he turned to look at Snape who was at his desk with a stack of essays.

"We got a message from Professor Snape, saying he wanted to see us." informed Hermione as she looked at the Potion Master.

"Yes, well I would like a word with before the three of you head up to your next class." stated Severus as he waved the other two towards the door.

"Of course, sir. You guys can wait outside for me." suggested Hermione and sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk.

The two boys looked at each other before turning and walking out of Snape's office. When the door was shut, Severus turned to .

"Now, this is very important and I am only going to say this once so you better pay attention. Something happened this summer and I need to watch during classes and meals. No, I will not tell you and you will not ask him to tell you either. If something goes wrong, I would like to be informed. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. I will watch Harry for you. I've been a bit concerned about him as well. He hasn't been eating much at meals and after the summers he always has bruises on his arm. He tries to hide them but me and Ron have both seen a few on occasion." explained Hermione.

"Good. Now off with you, before the two dunderheads break down my door." answered Severus as he turned to his pile of essays he needed to correct.

Hermione nodded and walked out of Snape's office and opened the door to see Ron pacing the hallway. Seeing her, Ron rushed over and embraced her with Harry shuffling his feet nervously beside the two of them. Ron made to ask Hermione what she and Snape had talked about but she mouthed a quick 'later' and headed back the way they had come.

"So did I miss anything important in Divination?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah, you did. Only to the best lesson in the whole term." exclaimed Ron as they walked up the dungeon steps.

"What does that mean?" replied Harry.

"Professor Trelawney's finally done it." laughed Ron, only to be smacked in the arm by Hermione.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald it wasn't really all that funny." retorted Hermione.

"Yes, it was." answered Ron.

"What are you guys talking about? What has she done?" asked a rather confused Harry.

"She's gone mental."

A/N: Yes, well another chapter done and sent in. Sorry once more the slowness in which I update this story. I hope you enjoy this later chapter of LSTP. Let me know what you think by simply reviewing this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this , I think Sev needs to give Harry a companion and this is where you guys come in. When you reply, simply tell me out of these 4 animals which one you think Snape should give to Harry:

A horse

A cat

A dog/wolf

A magical creature


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fights, Rescue and Pills?**

"Mental? Ron, she's always been mental!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron looked ready to care on the conversation when Hermione interrupted, "Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Why is that? You and her don't exactly see eye to eye," commented Ron reminding her of the spat she had, had with the Divination teacher a few weeks ago.

"She's still a teacher. That's why," countered Hermione, raising her hand to lightly punch Ron in the arm. She would have too if she hadn't seen Harry flinch out of the corner of her eye and simply pushed down on his books, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Oi!" shouted Ron, collecting his fallen textbooks and supplies.

"Better hurry, Ron. Don't want to be late for Professor Lupin," smirked Hermione knowing D.A.D.A was the one class the boys always loved going to. "Come, on Harry!"

They hadn't gone far when Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and headed over to the pair, "Mr. Potter, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

Harry jerked his head up from where it had been watching the floor to look at his Head of House with some concern, "Did I do something wrong?"

The Head of Gryffindor gave her young lion a suspicious look and said, "Well, did you do something, wrong?"

Harry tried to look back over the last few hours of his day, but other than missing a f...he had missed some classes, but Sn-his father had said he'd spoken to McGonagall, "Um, is this about skipping your class, Professor?"

McGonagall shook her head and turned quickly to Ms. Granger who had yet to head into her classroom, "Ms. Granger, tell Professor Lupin that I'll be speaking to Mr. Potter."

Hermione nodded slowly, giving Harry a sympathetic smile as she continued her walk to the classroom just as Ron came running behind her, not giving Harry or Professor McGonagall a second thought.

When she was sure no one else was in the corridors, McGonagall gestured for Harry to follow her and lead him up to her office so they discuss some things. As was now the routine for the young teen, Harry followed at more subdued pace with his head down as he followed her. A few minutes later, teacher and student were sitting in a small office, sipping hot cocoa.

Harry had been reluctant at first, but after some encouragement had decided it was better to play along than start a useless argument.

"Now, as much as it pains me to say this, Harry. Your father and I have talked and we both have decided that you will not be playing in this Quidditch game," stated McGonagall, hesitantly.

"What?" asked Harry, taking on the more reckless Gryffindor side of him. "Why?"

"I know I have been relaxed in the way I deal with about rules and punishments, but after taking to Professor Snape, I agree that I need to step up as an authority figure," replied Minerva, knowing Severus would have her head if she didn't do this. Harry needed guidance and be treated like any other child, even she had to agree that things needed to change.

"He can't do this, Professor. It's the only thing I have," argued Harry as tears fell down his face. He knew he was being a baby, but Quidditch gave him friends. If he couldn't play Quidditch then maybe his friends wouldn't play with him.

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry but after the last two games and Sirius Black, I can not and will not risk your life. The Headmaster may have given you some leniency and me too, but he is no longer in charge of you. The decision is final. You are of course, welcome to fly but only if one of the teachers is with you."

Harry looked at her ready to argue, but the small fearful voice inside his head reminded him that he would be punished severely if he yelled back at his Head of House. He couldn't believe his father had taken away the one thing he loved most in the world.

"I'm really sorry, Harry. The other thing I wanted to discuss is that I need you to give me your invisibility cloak; yes I know you have it. I used find your fat-your step-father using it when he didn't think I was paying attention," ordered McGonagall.

This time Harry was too upset to think about the consequences and immediately stood up, knocking over the small chair he'd been sitting in. "That's not fair. It's the only thing I have from my..er..step-father!"

"I know, but I've also had enough of you wandering the corridors at night. The rules are there for a reason, not because we don't trust you, but we want to keep you and the rest of the students safe. If I had known Professor Dumbledore had given it to you earlier, I most certainly would have taken it. Now, please hand it over, Harry," said Minerva, softly.

Harry shook his head as tears threatened again to fall down his cheeks. A voice in his head reminded him of what his so-called father had done and he clenched his fists. "Fine take it, burn it, do whatever you want with it. He's certainly not my father anymore," and stormed out the room, leaving the worried teacher in her office.

Harry didn't care where he ran as long as he was far away from his teacher and father and anything to do with his crumbling world. He stopped when he realized he had run right towards Gryffindor tower, but decided it was better than anywhere else and mumbled the password before stepping in. Harry looked around but no one was around, probably because it was nice and sunny outside. Of course, he could see a storm coming, but he didn't take notice. He walked up to the 3rd year boy dormitories and looked for his trunk that he had brought with him. Surprisingly he was still tired even after missing two classes to have a power nap. Deciding that he would have a little rest, he headed over to his bed and removed the blankets.

Just as he was crawling into the blanket he stopped, McGonagall was probably mad at him for yelling at her. '_What if she told Professor Snape that he needed to be punished_?' thought Harry. He tried to shake the thoughts, but his Uncle's face loomed up at him.

Harry's face paled at the thought and would have gone back to apologize, but his bed was so warm and inviting. Except now he knew he'd have nightmares and he didn't want to chance one of the boys coming up and getting a teacher. Just as he had that thought, another thought came to his mind and he quickly went to his trunk. Luckily, his father hadn't decided that it was time to go through his trunk and he was grateful for once. Pulling out clothes and books, he reached all the way to the bottom and found what he was looking for. Slowly, he removed a bottle of pills and looked at the name, scrunching up his face to see the word 'Ativan'. He remembered the first time his Uncle had given a pill to him and it stopped his nightmares, instantly.

Looking to make sure no one was around, the small thirteen year old opened the pill bottle and removed a small round pill. Closing the bottle and throwing it back into his trunk, along with his other stuff, he went into the bathroom and got some water, returning to his bed. Crawling into bed, he drank some water and swallowed the pill before he lay down and closed his eyes. A half hour later, he was sound a sleep in a place where not even the nightmares could go.

Meanwhile, a worried Minerva McGonagall was pacing her office wandering what was taking Harry so long. She had assumed after the anger in the child's tone that he would coming back to hand her his invisibility cloak. Of course, a few minutes turned into a half hour and soon class was ended for the day and dinner time was close. By that point, McGonagall was concerned and decided to call Severus to see if Harry had come down to him, asking for an explanation.

Throwing some floo powder into the fire, she called out Severus's office and stepped through, coming out just as gracefully as if it had been a door. Her face turned into a frown when she saw her colleague at his desk, marking up some poor child's homework.

He looked up when she cleared her throat and seemed slightly surprised to see her walking over to him "Is there something wrong, Minerva?"

"Actually there is, Severus. I was wondering if Mr. Potter came down here. He and I got into a bit of a fight regarding his invisibility cloak," pressed McGonagall.

Severus was instantly on the alert and for the 100th time, which was a huge exaggeration, his son had gone missing, "I haven't seen him since I brought him down here for a nap like Madame Pomfrey said."

Minerva looked at Severus and could see just how stretched the young Potion Master was. Not only did he have a house of slytherins to look after, he had Potion lessons to go over and now of course his own son. She knew Severus would never admit that he was over-exhausted, but being his teacher for seven years and now his colleague, she knew the young man was carrying too much baggage.

"Severus, have you ever thought of giving your self a break?" asked Minerva, startling her ex-student into looking at her.

"What exactly does this have to do with finding Harry?" snapped Severus, after the shock of the elder witch changing the topic.

"Oh, Severus you and I both know that you've been having a rough year and having Harry to look after has made it worse. Maybe it would be good for both of you to spend this term, focusing on Harry and getting him on the road to healing," offered Minerva, ignoring Severus's remark. Besides, it was unlikely that the young 3rd year had gotten into trouble.

"I… you know I'm the only one that gives a damn about my Snakes. Who would look out for them? Albus? He most certainly wouldn't…Slughorn? He's the most incompetent teacher I've ever seen other than that divination professor. I can't just pack up and leave them," argued Severus.

"Severus, I am more than capable of taking over your snakes. I'm sure the Headmaster won't mind taking over Gryffindor for me. Besides, it's time those two classes started learning how to get along. I don't know what Albus was thinking letting the rivalry continue," Severus looked ready to cut her off, but she held her hand up, "Yes, I know that I was blind to it as well, but Albus has gone to far and I willing to change. I want to be there for all my students, including your snakes if you'll let me."

Severus looked at Minerva for a few minutes, thinking over what she had said. Even he was tired of the constant house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Not to mention, she was right about being stretched thin. Taking care of an abused child, like his son was very draining and he had yet to broach the subject of his home life with him. "I think you may be right, Minerva, but first and foremost we need to go look for my son."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the Potion Master and together they exited his office and headed up to the Great Hall to see if the young boy had gone to eat with friends. Reaching the entrance, they saw and the youngest Weasley looking for something or someone.

Minerva was the first to speak, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley do you happen to know where Mr. Potter is?"

Ms. Granger looked at Ron and they both shook their heads, making the adults worried as to where the scared boy had gotten to.

"Very, well, you both should make your ways into the Great Hall incase Mr. Potter comes here, while we check the Quidditch pitch," commanded Severus, hoping the boy wasn't stupid enough to go flying in the bad weather. The students nodded and the two professors headed out in the now poring rain to look for the young boy.

After several minutes of searching, they headed back inside drenched in water, even after casting several water-repellant charms on themselves. Spelling their robes dry, they decided to check the kitchen incase Harry had gotten something to eat. That too, proved to be a waste of time, as did checking Severus's quarters.

"That boy is going to be very sorry when I find him," muttered Severus under his breath, but unfortunately he wasn't very quiet as he looked at his now glaring colleague.

"And just what do you plan to do, Severus? Lock him up in his room? Spank him? Didn't you tell me that you had to go easy on him? That boy has gone through quite enough and don't give me that look Severus, I know how you handle your slytherins," retorted Minerva.

Severus ran a hand through his hair, letting loose a big sigh and said, "You're right. I can't give him a reason to be scared of me. I need him to trust that I am not like his relatives, and I can't do that if I start punishing him like my slytherins."

Minerva nodded, "Might I suggest grounding or perhaps scrubbing out cauldrons?"

Severus looked at her and replied, "Yes, that might be a better way."

"Good, then lets continue our search," suggested McGonagall, walking away knowing Severus would easily catch up with her. "We could check th-"

The elderly witch stopped as a ghostly, blue phoenix came out of nowhere and landed down in front of them. Seeing that both adults were paying attention the bird opened it's beak and the voice of the Headmaster said, "Minerva and Severus, I require your appearance in my office in five minutes. The password is 'lemon drops'."

The two adults glared at the messenger and grudgingly headed the opposite way as the Patronus disappeared. They walked in silent, both lost in their own thoughts until they got to the gargoyle barricading the Headmaster's office.

Minerva sighed and spoke the password, causing the gargoyle to rotate and show the curved staircase that would lead to their employer. Neither knocked on the door, knowing it was pointless and a waste of time.

"What do you want, Albus? I am rather busy at the moment," asked Severus getting straight to the point, hoping the Headmaster would get straight to the point.

"Hmm…oh yes, good day Severus, Minerva. I'm sorry to say that Dursleys have just filed for custody of their nephew," informed the Headmaster.

"WHAT!" shouted Severus storming over to his employer's desk and grabbing the parchment that the old man handed him.

"Albus there must be some mistake. Certainly WCS has seen that it's not safe to have a child living there," argued Minerva.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but they saw no evidence to confirm Severus's claim that they neglected Harry and seeing as the boy won't talk, I can't change their mind," replied Dumbledore.

Severus slammed the paper on the desk and glared angrily at the old man, "You're lying! If Harry had been James's son you would have done everything for that boy. Now that he's my son, the rules have changed. It's not that you can't change their mind, it's that you **won't** change their mind."

"Be reasonable, Severus. I'm doing all that I can, but if Harry won't talk then there really isn't much I can do," reasoned the Headmaster, calmly.

"This is all just some sort of sick, twisted game you're playing so that you don't loose your silly pawn. Isn't that right? That's all Harry ever was to you, right? You never loved him; you just kept him alive so that he could die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" snarled Severus.

Minerva put a hand out to stop Severus from killing the Headmaster and tried to calm her colleague down while glaring at the man, she had thought she would give her life for, "I can't believe you, Albus."

"Minni-"

Don't, Headmaster! You've said enough and don't EVER call me that again," snapped Minerva.

"I told you the day would come when I would stand up against you, _sir_," spat Severus, trying to calm his beating heart, "I told you, you wouldregret ever denying me my wife and I'm standing with it. I'm resigning and I'm taking Harry with me where he can't be hurt by you or the Dursleys."

"Severus, sit down and let's talk about this," pleaded Dumbledore.

It was Minerva who chose that moment to intervene before Severus actually decided to go through with attacking the Headmaster, "No, Albus I stand with Severus on this. The boy is not ready to handle that monster and if I had known this was your plan, I never would have gone along with it."

"Severus, do you honestly expect to be able to hide from Voldemort's followers? You and I both know that he will rise again," tried Albus, getting up from his desk.

"If being a spy has taught me anything, sir, it's how to hide from your enemies. I won't let me son grow up thinking that's his only purpose. Right now, he needs a chance to be a normal boy with normal problems. I'm putting my foot down on this. I am getting Harry out of here, tonight!" hissed Severus.

"Oh, and what do you plan to do about the Dursleys?" inquired Albus, hoping to find some control in all of this.

"I'll talk to a friend of mine and get Harry a trial. I promised that he would never go back there and I intend to keep it that way. With or without your approval! Good-bye, Headmaster!" snarled Severus and turned storming out of the Headmaster's office, followed by a just as upset Minerva.

After descending the stairs and throwing a good choice swear words at the Headmaster for his meddling, he looked at Minerva, sadly.

"I promised him, Minerva. I had no choice," whispered Severus.

Minerva nodded, "I know. You made the right decision, but where will you go?"

"Bluewood Manor, my mother took me there over the holidays. It's heavily warded and unplottable so that even, Albus Dumbledore can't go peaking around," answered Severus walking towards Gryffindor Tower with McGonagall following behind.

"Makes sense. I hope, Severus that you will come to me if you need anything," offered Minerva.

"Of course. I'll even change the wards so you can floo through, however I do not want the other two thirds of the trio knowing where Mr. Potter is," instructed Severus.

"Don't give me that look, Severus. You have my word that I will keep this between the two of us. I wo-Mr. Potter?" asked Minerva looking up ahead to see the very boy climbing out of the portrait and looking very worried.

Severus followed her gaze and knowing that everyone was still in the Great Hall ran straight over to Harry, crushing the boy in a hug ignoring the flinch. He didn't care if he had startled the boy, he was just so relieved that Harry was safe and sound.

"Sir, what's going on?" piped up Harry when Severus finally pulled slightly away to get a good look at the boy.

"We need to leave, Harry. Pack your bags, quickly," urged Severus, deciding he could be angry at his son later when they were safely away from Hogwarts. "Minerva, I'll come collect my things as soon as possible."

"Of course. Take care, Mr. Potter and try to behave," smiled the stern witch.

Too shocked to say anything, Harry just simply followed his father's lead back to the Gryffindor portrait and pushed Harry into the common room, telling him to grab everything. He was even more tired than when he had gone to sleep, and his eyes were barely staying awake. He was worried what was going on, but figured his father would explain later. Taking the steps as quick as possible, Harry walked over to his trunk and started putting his stuff into his trunk. Remembering the pill bottle in the bottom of the trunk, he made sure to stuff it in the corner, out of the way. That done, he grabbed his wand and Hedwig's empty cage and slowly made his way back down to the open door.

Severus nodded and flicked his wand at the trunk and cage, picking them up and placing them into his pocket before gesturing for Harry to follow him. Walking down the stairs, Severus made sure his wand was on hand in case, the Headmaster tried to stop them. He wouldn't feel safe until he was inside the old manor house. He checked back to see if Harry was following him and stopped when he saw Harry slowing down and yawning. Severus looked at his son, worriedly and decided that the boy just needed a whole day of sleep to keep him on track. Walking back towards the boy, he cast a feather-weight charm and knelt beside his son.

"Harry would you mind if I carried you?" asked Severus, looking behind him for fear of running into someone.

Against Harry's better judgment in the fact that he was a bit too old to be carried anywhere, the drowsy side of the boy accepted the offer and Harry stretched out his arms to be picked up. Severus quickly picked up the under-weight boy and continued his march towards the entrance hall. If he could make it out of the gate, then he could apparate out of there. He quickened his pace knowing he still had to careful of Harry in his arms. The pair was just rounding the corner, when he spotted the Headmaster talking to Professor Lupin. Panic started to cloud Severus's mind as he tried to figure out how to get past the pair. Thinking quickly, Severus cast a silent invisibility spell that the Potion Master had created in his time spent in school. Having enough of the Marauders's bullying, he had come up with an invisibility spell that allowed the caster to muffle every part of their body. The only problem and danger of it was that it required the caster to hold their breath.

As luck would have it, Severus had been subjected several times to being partially drowned by his fellow classmates and was able to hold his breath for a long time. Taking a deep breath, Severus plowed on moving as quickly and quietly as possible. He didn't fully trust any of the spells he created and moved cautiously passed the pair, who continued on their conversation. The spell worked like a charm, hiding father and son until they were outside Hogwarts. Slowly, the tall, dark man breathed out and was once again visible to spectators.

Silently, the pair continued on their way moving like shadows in the growing darkness and getting pelted by cold rain water. When they were close to the gate, Severus silently cast the Patronus Charm and instantly a silver doe appeared, bounding right and left in front of him. He smiled as he thought about Lily, before concentrating back on the doe. He needed to focus on getting pas the dementors and out of there before the wards alerted the Headmaster of there absence. Right on cue, the air turned colder and the rain turned into ice as two Dementors appeared hovering at the gate. They advanced towards the Potion Master, but the silver doe beside them was already sprinting to meet them.

The Dementors screeched in pain as the doe's power hit them, sending them both floating away, out of harms way. Nodding its head approvingly, the doe trotted back over to Severus and continued to circle around him. Another few dementors tried there luck at attacking, but the doe easily chased them off by sprinting towards them. At last, the man and doe reached the main gate of Hogwarts. Severus chanced a glance at the one place that had been his home. He was on the run now, jobless and at one point the thought might of scared him, but Severus knew it was the right decision.

He turned to the doe that had been watching him, waiting for orders to do something and nodded. As the doe started to disappear, he thought he caught Lily's sweet voice saying, 'Thank-you!' He shook his head and muttered the password so the gates would let them leave. The last thing Severus saw as he closed the gate behind him and apparated was the light of the entrance hall door as it opened.

**A/N: Thank-you to everyone who has stuck by me, Harry and Snape as they try to get use to the idea of being father and son. I apologize for not updating sooner, but time waits for no one. I hope I will be able to update more often after my exams which end on Wednesday. **

**Until next time readers, Severus Snape Admirer**

**p.s. let me know how this chapter went by dropping a review. Thanxs. **


End file.
